Dancing With The Devil
by PhWoMp
Summary: All she wanted to do was live a normal life, one without fear of violence or pain. Just when Maka Alburn thought she was there, a freak accident sends her world crashing down around Instead of just an ordinary school life, she finds herself joining an elite force of deadly reapers. **WARNING** Slight lemon in Chapter 19
1. My Name

Dancing With The Devil

**Maka POV**

I always thought of myself as a good girl. I always kept my head down, eyes forward and thoughts to myself. I mind my manners and try my best to help people when needed, even when it was not always in my best interest. I am thoughtful, polite, and generous to those I am closest to. So, why it this happening to me?

I lay beaten on the ground of a dark, narrow alleyway, with a heavily bruised eye, what feels like multiple broken bones and a knife sticking out of my abdomen. I am slowly losing conscienceness, trying everything in my power to stay awake. I hear shrill screams from in front of me and I feel the heat of the fire creeping closer with every passing minute, the thick smoke threatening to suffocate me.

While I lay useless on the ground, the men step forward again. I know what they want, and with me in the condition I am in now, they could probably take it. I try my best to crawl away from their shadows, but collapse.

"Well, well, well," Sneers the man in the dark brown suit, "Looks like you have finally stopped struggling!" He lets out a loud, course laugh as he places one heavy foot on my back. "I thought for sure we were going to kill you! Now, be a nice little girl and stay still, this will all be over soon!"

I feel his hand grab a fist full of my hair and I cry out in pain as he roughly lifts me from the ground. His second hand wraps tightly around my throat and he slams me into the closest wall. I can feel his hot breath on my face, the smell of blood fills my nostrils as he leans in closer and smells my neck.

"You know, this could have ended completely different," he whispers in my ear, his hand leaves my hair and slowly makes its way down my body. "If you had just given in, if you had only learned to shut you big, fucking mouth, it could have been quick and painless-"

"Speak for yourself Noah! I would have done horrible things to that bitch!"

A high, booming laugh was coming from the entrance of the alley way, followed by a series of deep coughs. The smoke seemed to be getting thicker, the fire burning brighter and stronger than before.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time! I don't plan on dying here because you wanted a quick fuck before we have to leave! Asura's gonna be pissed if we keep him waiting any longer!" the second man takes a couple of steps forward, his shadow looming over our bodies.

"Enough, Giriko! If you wanna leave, then get the fuck out of here! I'm not forcing you to stay!" snares the man directly in front of me, his hand slowly reaching up my skirt. He nips on my ear and whispers "We're going to have some fun..."

A tear runs down my face and I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out loud. It gets harder to stay awake, between the smoke searing my lungs and the knife wound, I start to lose what little life I have left. Just before I completely black out, I feel the hands of the brown suited man leave, and my body drop to the ground. I look up, and see a new man standing above me, his arm covered in blood, his light orange shirt and black jacket covered in burns and a smirk on his face.

"Who the he-"

The brown suit man was silenced with one punch to the face, his body flung across the ally to where the man named Giriko stood. The orange shirted man laughed, and stood inbetween the men and I.

"Who the bloody fuck do you think you are?!" Screached Giriko in the distance, "Do you have any idea who the fuck you are dealing with here?!"

"Oh yes, I do indeed," laughs the man in orange, "And I have to admit, I have waited a long time to meet you two assholes!" His head flies back with the force of his laugh, he stops long enough to glance back at me.

Those eyes, I knew them. They could only belong to one person, but why is he here?

"Gentleman," his low, growling voice reverberating off the walls, "I'm going to have you begging for death!"

And with those last words, everything turns to black.

* * *

My name is Maka Alburn, I am an eighteen year old, college freshman. I live in Death City, Nevada with my less-than-great father, Spirit Alburn. My mother had died in what police officials call 'a freak accident', when I was only 10 and I haven't been the same since. I vowed to keep to myself and never do anything that may put me in danger, but that can get complicated when you have a womanizing, lush of a father. There have been times in my life where I have come home to a trashed living room, obscenities carved into the wall and furniture. I have walked in twice while men were beating my father for money he owed or women he has been intimate with. Each time I was barely able to escape without any physical damage to myself.

Due to all of our family problems, we have moved dozens of times, never staying in one place longer then a year and because of this I never had a chance to make any good friends. I tried to distance myself to avoid getting attached to any new people, I knew my father all too well; we would always be moving soon.

This time, however, things are going to be different. My father and I decided to live in separate apartments from one another, so that I could keep out of all his business and stay in the college that I tried so hard to get into. For the first time in 8 long years, I feel like I can finally live like a normal girl. That is, if my father decides to leave me alone for 5 minutes.

"Papa, I swear I will be fine, you don't have to stay here," I mumble to my father, "It kinda defeats the purpose if you are here all time, people will start coming here looking for you and we will have to move again."

"I am just trying to spend a little time with my beautiful daughter, is that so wrong?" Papa looks at me from behind the couch, worry written all over his face.

"I am eighteen years old Papa, if you need to talk to me so bad you could always just call me!" I said, throwing a pillow at his head- missing by inches.

"But what if they come here Maka? What if they have planted a bug o-or so-some kind of camera? I couldn't live with myself if those mean men did something to my precious Maka!" he cried, jumping over the couch to embrace me again. He has been so clingy ever since we separated.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a five-year old! And they wouldn't know where I live if you didn't keep coming here! Seriously Papa, no more surprise visits!" I snapped, trying to pry a weeping Papa off me.

"But Maka-"

"No buts! Leave! I can handle things on my own! If you want to see me, call first so we can find another place to meet!"

I finally manage to break free of my father's grasp, walking towards to door. "Please leave, I have a lot of things to do before I start school tomorrow and I can't have you here distracting me!" I open the door and gesture to the hall way; a defeated Papa complies.

"I love you Maka..." he says with a tear streaked face.

"I love you too," and with those last words said, I slam the door shut and walk over to my couch. Flopping down, I let out a sigh, "This is going to be a long day..."

If only I really knew.


	2. The Little White Rabbit

DWTD Chapter 2

_Hi Guys, sorry I didn't write this last time, but this is my first fan fic and my first time posting, so it will take me some time to get used to everything! I am open to any ideas you may have or anything you can think of to make the story better! _

_Don't be afraid to be honest! I would like to know what you think about this! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters! _

* * *

"It is far nicer than I ever could have imagined!" I squeal, running up the steps to my college. I still couldn't believe that I managed to get into the DWMA, it was the highest scored college in the State of Nevada! Although I studied hard, I never imagined I would be able to get here with my less-than stable living conditions. "Finally, I can't believe that can start living the way I always wanted to!"

Today the DWMA was having an open house for all new students. It was a day to find your classes, professors and explore the many things the school had to offer. The building was magnificent, towering over the city with its large columns, breath-taking archways and immaculate gardens. Students, young and old, were walking around the grounds, reading and catching up with old friends. This was going to be my new home, it was going to be my sanctuary.

"So, where to start first?" I whisper to myself, looking at my time-table, "I have Biology first thing tomorrow morning, I guess that's first!" I quickly place my schedule in my purse and trot off in what I think is the right direction.

As I make my way through the front doors, I am greeted by a stern looking woman with short black hair. I am instructed to keep my hands to myself and mind my manners as I travel the halls. Once inside, my jaw drops. The interior is actually more beautiful than the outside, with dark grey stoned walls, large cathedral windows and bright white floors. Along the walls there were old looking torches and the ceiling was decorated with what appeared to be hand carved, white trim. My heart was racing, and I found myself wondering the halls, admiring all the decorations and trophies along the way and before I knew it, I was completely lost.

* * *

**Soul POV**

It's that time again, it always seems to come way too fast- back to school. Cramming for exams, spending hours on essays and assignments and worst of all- recruiting. I would rather deal with all the obnoxious frat house parties and life-draining lectures then start with this recruiting shit again, it's always the same, every fucking year, you would think they would just stop letting me help. Nope. The Lord demands we all suggest at least one person to join us. In order to be a member, they must first complete a test. Failure to succeed in this test will result in death. It has been five years since our last member joined.

I walk the streets leading up to the DWMA, looking for a special someone that has been on my list for the last 3 months. His name is Richard Lyons, also known as 'The White Rabbit'. This son of a bitch has been hard to catch, every time I have him cornered, he uses a cheap ass trick to escape. During our last encounter, he managed to get me thrown in jail for a week. If I don't find him soon, he's sure to create more chaos.

I turn down a shady alley way, it's a narrow path leading to a high brick wall covered in ivy. The walls were lined with garbage, the ground below overrun by weeds and cigarette butts. If my intel is good, The White Rabbit should be hiding in a secret room on the right side , just before the ivy wall. I take off my black leather and hide it among the weeds and garbage cans along the side, I plan on doing my job this time and it usually makes a mess.

I slowly place an ear upon the door, trying to listen for any voices.

"Where the fuck is she?! I thought you said 8:30?!" A voice roars behind the closed door, his voice wild and rasping.

"S-she's c-coming from the sch-"

"I DON'T CARE WHERE SHE'S COMING FROM GODDAMN IT! YOU SAID 8:30!" the sound of a timid man was cut off abruptly by the sound of something be destroyed and the overpowering howls of another angry male.

A large grin quickly spreads across my face, I recognize the feeble voice of the White Rabbit. It should come as no surprise that he would not be alone, after our last encounter he became more paranoid and starting seeking the company of others. Thankfully, I had permission to take out any of his accomplices, so there was no excuse for failure- he was mine.

I back away from the door before giving it a sharp knock. The two men stop their bickering and I can hear a loud set of foot steps approach the door.

"Who's there? What's your business?" the White Rabbit's voice cracking, going higher as he awaits a reply, "Business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both, sir," I try as hard as I can to suppress my urge to laugh.

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?!" the angry male's voice booms from behind the door, he whips it open and looks down on me. "Who are you, and what do you want? I don't have time to deal with bullshit!"

I can no longer hold it in, I burst out laughing. The man that stands before me just happens to be another one of my targets; Travis 'Free' Nishi, a violent psychopath with a long history of rape, murder and theft. This deranged asshole was just assigned to me last night, what are the chances he would be working with Dick the puss-ass Rabbit? I am suddenly grabbed violently forward and slammed against the opened door.

"What the hell is so funny, motherfucker?" he growls at me, his face bright red, "You want to _fucking die_?!" His face gets closer to mine and I hear the sound of a switchblade being drawn. "I will cut that pretty little face of yours, I'm not afraid to kill you, asshole!"

"You think I have a pretty face? Well isn't that just sweet, thank you, mister!" I say with a grin. The colour in his face intensified and the look in his eyes said he had enough.

"Well see who's laughing in a min-"

His sentence cut off and replaced with the sound of gurgling and choking, he drops his knife and brings his hands to his throat. He eyes slowly leave my face and look down; to where my hand had pierced into the front of his neck.

"Now, what were you saying about killing me?" I softly whisper to him, slowly starting to twist my hand, digging deeper with every turn. "You see, a smart man would have killed me the second he saw me laugh, or the second he laid eyes on me. Not you, Mister Nishi. No, no, you are certainly not the brightest."

All colour starts draining from his face, blood pouring quickly out of the large wound as he trys to remove my hand from his neck. I start grabbing the tendons and ligaments, slowly ripping them out and bringing them up for him to see.

"So, motherfucker..." I can see his eyes start to roll back into his skull, "You want to fucking _die_?" And with that, Free crashes to the floor, his tendons still clenched in my hand.

As I step into the small room, I see the White Rabbit hiding behind a broken table. His eyes wide open with shock and a puddle of piss where he once stood. His hands tremble with fear and as I move forward a step, he pulls out a gun.

"Y-you come a-any c-c-closer and I-I swear I'll f-fuh-kin' kill y-you!" the frightened man squeaks from behind the table. His hands shaking uncontrollably.

I close the door behind me and make sure to lock it. I quietly step over the bloody body of Free and make my way closer to the Rabbit. The grin a my face widens and I begin to laugh once again, I drop the bloody slop from my hands and stop just short of him. In a fit of panic, he unloads three rounds into my chest, and one into my head. A thin stream of blood runs down the side of my face, but my laugh only deepens. The White Rabbit drops the gun and bursts into tears, looking up at me only long enough to cry out the last words he would ever say.

" What _are_ you?!"

I stop laughing, my smile never leaving my face. I close the gap between the two of us and before he could run, I grab him by the face. My finger nails digging deep into his soft flesh. I lift him off the ground, blood running out from under my fingernails.

"What am I?" he screams out in agony as I tighten my grip," Richard Lyons, I am your reaper!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading my story! In case you couldn't tell, this story is going to get pretty violent!_

_I'm sorry for starting off a little slow, I will be putting in some Soul POVs when I think it's starting to get a little dry._

_I'll be posting very week (weekends for sure!) hopefully twice!_

_Thanks again for reading! _


	3. The Door

DWTD Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters._

* * *

**Maka POV**

Despite 2 hours of walking in circles, looking at 3 different maps and talking to at least a dozen people, I am still no closer to finding a way out of here. The once beautiful halls have now become gloomy and claustrophobic. Every sound seems to come from right behind me and the shadows cast from the torches seem dance around me; taunting me.

I start to feel like I am being watched from the shadows, examined and judged by faceless beings. My heart races and my pace quickens as I search frantically for something that looks familiar or anything that stands out, I hold my map just below my face. Even it seemed to mock me. I take a quick look behind my shoulder and end up tripping over my own feet and land flat on my face. The sound echoes through the hall, bouncing back at me.

"Is anyone there?" I start to lift myself up, "Can anyone hear me?"

I finally manage to stand on my feet again and I brush off my long jacket and skirt. I look around, feeling completely abandoned, but not quite alone. No. There was definitely something lurking behind every corner, waiting for my next slip up. I gather my fallen materials from the floors and start walking.

As I continue down the long empty corridor, I notice a notice a small, fragile looking door to my left. It is completely different from all the other doors I have seen so far. Most are white with a small gold placket protruding from the wall just above the top of the door, nice gold door handles and a small window with thin trim along the edge. This one looked like it was made of oak, it was stained with age and a musky smell seemed to be emanating from it. I couldn't see a light on under the door, or hear any sounds coming from it either. There was no handle on the door, only a large brass door knocker shaped like a skull and a large heavy ring hanging in its mouth. There was no sign stating which room this lead to or any small windows. It seemed uninviting, but somehow very intriguing. I had yet to come across anything like this during my 2 hours of lost exploration, everything seemed so bright and welcoming. This was just an old door and a creepy brass knocker.

I looked down at the building directory I was holding, searching for a room number or name, but it wasn't there. I looked through the entire list of rooms on this floor and there was nothing about this door, while examining the map, it said this should just be a wall. I place the map into my purse, thinking that I must have grabbed an outdated map. I reach my hand forward and touch the wood and quickly retract my hand in surprise. The door was warm, almost as warm as my skin. I decide to grab the ring and just before I have a chance to knock, a hear a voice behind me.

"Can I help you?"

Startled by the sudden voice, I drop the ring and quickly look around for the sound of the voice. Standing right behind me is a young man, he doesn't look much older than myself and he is dressed in a form fitted black suit. He was quite skinny, his arms looked like they have some tone to them, but otherwise, he looked almost as scrawny as me. His hair black, except a couple of white strands running across the left side, he had eyes as gold as the plackets above the doors. He had a befuddled look upon his face, as if I was growing something out of my face.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I was just looking for-"

"You can see it?" he cut in. He glanced at the door, then back at me, "You can see the door?"

"Yeah, am I not supposed to? I mean it kinda stands out, doesn't it?" I look back at the door. I don't understand what is going on here, was I supposed to see something else?

"It's just... odd. Most people I have talked to in the past think I'm crazy when I mention it. They tell me that I am seeing things, so I stopped bring it up."

He continues to look at me with a confused face, his golden eyes examining the rest of my body, it felt like he was looking right into my soul. I turn my face away, a bright blush forming on my cheeks. I cross my arms across my chest and start to fidget, I never liked it when guys stared at me... I always felt very uneasy about it.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I just wondered what was behind the door, that's all," I murmur quietly. My eyes trying desperately to avoid his gaze. I suddenly get the feeling that I have felt his presence before, like I have felt his eyes on me in the past. "You seem kinda familiar, ha-have we met before?"

Suddenly, his face softens and a smile spreads across his face, he lets out a quick sigh and looks down the corridor. He looks back at me and extends a hand.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Desukiddo, but most people just call me 'Kid'," I reach forward and take his hand, his grip is firm and brief. "I don't believe I have seen you before. May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Maka! It's a pleasure to meet you, Kid!" my hand returning to my side for a brief moment while my other slips into my purse and pull out the map I was holding just moments ago. "Hey, would you be able to tell me if this is an old map? This door doesn't appear to be on here..." I extend the map to Kid, but he doesn't even look at it.

"This door is not on any map or directory within this school. As far as they know, it doesn't exist," his smile fading and a look of seriousness emanates from his eyes.

"I don't understa-" My sentence ended abruptly by a harsh whisper from Kid.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give you any explanation as to why only certain people can see it, this is not time, nor the place. I beg your forgiveness, but I do have some matters to attend to. So if there is nothing else you wish to ask, I will take my leave." He takes a few steps towards the door behind me, "I will ask you not to follow me, I cannot be responsible for what may happen to you if you enter."

"What is in there?" I reply, letting curiosity get the better of me. "I mean, if it's dangerous, do you think you should really go near it?"

"As I stated before, this is neither the time, nor the place. I have been in here before and I am skilled enough to face any problem I may encounter." he takes a look at my face before he closes the distance between himself and the old wooden entrance. " Again, I must insist you do not try to enter this door, to be honest I don't even know how you are able to see it in the first place..." He reaches forward and grabs the door knocker, giving the door a gentle pull and stepping into the small opening.

"Oh wait!" I cry suddenly, stopping Kid in his tracks, "I was wondering if you know where the freshman biology room is, I have been searching for hours," a small blush touching my cheeks. Kid lets out a small chuckle and reaches for the map in my hand.

"You are in the wrong building, Maka. The biology wing is in a small facility just five minutes from the back of this building, it will become very clear where to go once you see the outside. Just look for the building covered in stitches, it stands out quite a bit." he points to the building on the maps and hands it back to me. Before I am able to thank him, he disappears behind the door.

I couldn't help be stand there trying to process everything that just happened. What could possibly be behind that door? And what made him so quantified to go in there? I start walking in the direction Kid pointed out to and occasionally glance back at the door. There were so many more questions I wanted to ask him but he seemed dead set on not answering them. Like; what did he mean by 'problems he may encounter'? As I finally reach the end of hall, I take one more look behind me. The door no longer visible from this angle, I let out a sigh and descend down the staircase that will lead me to the bottom floor.

I wonder if I will ever meet up with Kid again... or if I will ever get to learn what's behind that door...

* * *

_I know this chapter is a lot less eventful than the others, but it does establish some important things for the future. _

_Preview for the next chapter: _

_Soul: "You chose me to kill them, don't fucking yell at me for doing my job!" _

_His eyes darken, within seconds he is face to face with me. Even though he is small in structure, Kid can kill me without any effort. His hand suddenly extends from his cloak, grabs my throat and lifts me from the ground. _

_"Watch how to talk to me, Eater. I will only tolerate so much from you."_

_Don't be afraid to ask questions or leave a comment below!_

_See ya next time! _


	4. The Door - Part II

DWTD Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of its characters_

* * *

**Soul POV **

I have been waiting here hours for the child reaper. Sitting in this damp, dark hole is starting to drain what little life I have left and I feel myself start to fidget in my seat. He always keeps me waiting, it's such a drag to have to wait for him . It's so uncool. As I wait, I decide to look around the room for what feels like the hundredth time.

It's dark as always, the only source of light comes from the fireplace kept behind a large desk. The wall surrounding the fireplace is made of old cinder blocks, some of which are cracked and chipped with age. Oddly enough, it was the only wall visible through the engulfing darkness. On either side of the desk stood waist high statues of gargoyles, each had their eyes pointed at the only exit which sat atop a high set of stairs. There are 12 antique chairs lined parallel to the desk, each facing across from one another and spaced exactly 2 feet apart. The young Lord was nothing if not perfect. The floor had a thick layer of fog, rising no higher then my shins and felt just slightly cool to the touch.

This place couldn't be any more depressing, especially when you were stuck here alone. The fog seemed like it would sap the soul right from your body and the darkness would consume your sanity. The only reason I managed to stay calm for so long is because I had my phone with me. I didn't get any reception in here and I couldn't go online, but I least I had my music. The soothing sounds of Sonata 25 in G Op.79 played quietly from my cell phone, the melody keeping my nerves in check. I never used to listen to this kind of music, before my recruitment I would listen to rock and metal but that changed quickly. A lot of things changed when I became a reaper, most for the better. Of course all these changes took me a while to get used to, I mean taking human life does take its toll on the mind and body.

It has been seven years since I first accepted my role as a reaper. I was one of the youngest members to ever pass the test as well as one of the most ruthless; cutting my enemies down without hesitation. My requirements were simple enough; survive, but it was far easier said than done. I wasn't told how long I had to survive, I was simply told to do what ever was needed to live until they found me. He didn't tell me who was friend or foe and I'm sure I ended up killing some innocent people in the process. I thought for sure that I was going to die and back then, it didn't matter because I already felt dead. My history is a riddle to all except the young Lord, he knew all that happened and that's why he chose me. He took me from the hell that I was living and introduce me to a whole new world, one surrounded in chaos, blood and the ultimate thrill; death.

The song ended and a new one started in it's place, this one from my past. The slow rasping voice of Kirk Cobain filled the room, his voice slowly becoming more distorted and demonic as the song played. Each lyric that past grew deeper and the tempo slowed to a snail's pace, my unease rising rapidly. I turn my phone off, cutting off the now unrecognizable voice and its haunting melody.

"Oh no! A good song finally comes on and you have to go and turn it off! You are no fun at all, Eater!"

I look in the direction of the chair across from me and into the general area of her voice. I now regret turning off my phone, I would rather listen to the maddening sound of a demon Kirk than carry out a conversation with the woman that hid in the darkness.

"How long have you been hiding out there Patty?"

"Oh Eater, my sweet, innocent little Eater! I am always hiding in the shadows!" A shrill cackle comes from the darkness and a sudden uplifting in the fog catches my eye.

"Why not come out and show me that pretty face of yours, Patty?" my heartbeat is erratic, nervousness settling in. She is the only one that can do this to me. She is the only person, besides the reaper Lord, that can scare me and she knows it. "Are you all alone today, Patty? Or is Liz just keeping herself quiet?"

"Am I not enough for you? Now that hurts, Soul," she said through the fog. Slowly Patty inches her way forward just enough for me to see the left half of her body, standing with a large grin spread across her face. She was wearing a strange white hat, a red halter top and short denim jeans. She has a nice body; lots of curves, large breasts and fantastic legs. None of that mattered because her eyes would be enough to take away any sexual intuitions. One look into those eyes told you everything you needed to know; she was not someone you wanted to come across in the dark.

"You are more than I ever want or need..." I turn my face in the direction of the fire, hoping to take solace in the dance the flames make.

"Now, now, Eater. I didn't come out of the darkness just to be ignored! I thought you wanted to see my pretty face?" her voice whispered into my ear. I snapped my head around and came face to face with Patty. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, her face is pale and dead looking and her grin was creepy enough to make you want to gouge your eyes out. She was the living and breathing form of terror. I was once known as the Blood-shed King- a man that would live to see pain and suffering and laugh while standing in a pool of his victims' blood. Patty took that title and gave it a whole new level; she would rip a person limb from limb with her bare hands, drain his body of all its blood and bath in it. She has been caught doing it a dozen times already- just this month.

"That's better," her grin widens and she leans in closer, "Why don't we ditch this place and go do something a little more..." she hesitates long enough to rub her hand on my inner thigh, slowly moving her hand farther up,"...fun?"

Suddenly the door opens a bit, startling us both. The young Lord's voice just barely audible through the crack, his body slowly making it's way through the door. He comes in all the way, shutting the door tightly behind him and slowly makes his way down the steps, a confused expression cast upon his face. As he reaches the last step, the fog jumps up and covers his body and becomes a long, dark cloak that hangs loosely from his shoulders. No matter how many times I see it, I can never seem to get used to it. He makes his way to the desk at the end of the room, ignoring Patty and I along the way. Patty stands and walks into the middle of the walk way, her face going completely serious.

"Lord Death, I have completed the mission as asked. Is there any way I can further assist you?" she said in a soft; almost girlish voice, her hands kept flat against her sides.

"Find all the others and bring them here, we need to discuss some matters. Tell them to stop their missions and report back to me by no later than 5pm tonight," he said in a quiet voice while keeping his back turned to her.

"As you wish my lord," Patty took a deep bow before jumping over a chair and back into the darkness in which she came.

"Eater, step forward please."

My heartbeat suddenly intensifies and my stomach drops. He doesn't usually use that name unless I do something really bad. I stand , putting my hands in my pockets as I make my way to the center of walk way. I look at the back of his head and wait further instruction.

"I found a girl standing directly in front of our entrance, she had the handle in her hand."

"W-what?" I was completely dumbfounded. There has never been a single human alive that has seen the door, it's something only a reaper can see. I was at a complete loss for words.

"She was able to see the door. A door that can only be seen if a reaper opens the seal and allows another individual access, so I am asking you this; did you show it to her?" his head turns just enough to look at me, his eyes look right through me. He is reading my soul, waiting to determine whether my answer is a truth or lie.

"I know better then that," I snap, "I always check the floor before coming in and I always shut the door tight."

He turns his entire body to face me, his eyes still watching me intently. "You have made mistakes before, I need to be sure that you are not slipping up too much."

"What mistakes have I made that the others' haven't?" I say sharply, anger replacing all feelings of discomfort or intimidation, "I am just as reliable as every other reaper here!"

"Really?" his eye brows furrow and his face becomes cold, "How long have you been hunting the White Rabbit now? Oh yes, three months I believe. Had I given that assignment to Patty, I'm sure it would have been done in less then 24 hours..."

"He's dead," I spat, "As well as Free. I disposed of them this morning."

"Where do you think I have been all morning?" he takes a step towards me "You never seem to realize how much of a mess you make! I am forever cleaning up after you and I am getting sick of it!" his anger starting to show.

"You chose me to kill them, don't fucking yell at me for doing my job!"

His eyes darken, within seconds he is face to face with me. Even though he is small in structure, Kid can kill me without any effort. His hand suddenly extends from his cloak, grabs my throat and lifts me from the ground.

"Watch how to talk to me, Eater. I will only tolerate so much from you."

I struggle to free myself from his grasp and I look down at him with a pained look upon my face. My breathes become short gasps for air and the room starts spinning. Just as I am about to pass out, he places me on the ground and releases his hand. I drop within the fog and grab my neck, choking and sucking back air. Once my breathing becomes stable again, I look up at him.

"What the hell is your problem? You have never once told me that my mess was an issue, if you had asked me to clean up I would have!"

"Forgive me, Soul. I lost my temper," Kid whisper just barely heard above the sound of the crackling fire.

"No big deal, Kid. Just talk to me if something is bothering you and stop jumping to dumb-ass conclusions, " I slowly stand and face him, this time his eyes look down to the ground. "Do you honestly think that I would open the gateway to some random girl?"

His eyes dart up to meet mine. "No, I don't believe you would do it on purpose," he lets out a soft sigh,"I saw you and Patty and knew you would have been the only one to enter through that door."

His reasoning makes sense. Patty is able to travel through shadows, a skill that very few reapers ever learn. Where as I am stuck using that stupid door. I have opened it in front of humans many times in the past, but none ever take notice. The more I thought about it, the less I understood.

"I don't get it, even if the door is opened, the only way someone can see it is if they are close up. The spell makes this door look like all the others unless accompanied by a reaper," I say in a low murmur, running a hand through my hair, "I just doesn't make any sense."

"We need to gather the others and discuss this. The worst case scenario, she will have to be taken out-"

"Is she that much of a threat?"

Kid places a hand on my shoulder, looking past me and in the direction of the door.

"Any human that discovers a reaper's den is a threat to us all."

And with that, silence fell between us.

* * *

_I had a lot of free time today, so I am posting twice! My weekend off has now come to an end, so updates will come a little slower._

_So Maka is going to be in some serious trouble soon! Will the reapers be able to determine what gave their hide out away? Or will they just simply silence this poor girl? _

_Leave suggestions or comments in the box below! _

_Hope you are enjoying Dancing With The Devil! _

_Thanks for reading! See ya next time! _


	5. Something Ugly, This Way Comes

DWTD Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters_

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Oh shit..." I mumble to myself, finally prying my eyes away from the book I was reading to check the time. "I should have been home hours ago!" I gather up all my belongings and head out of the school library.

After finding the Biology room (taught by a creepy professor named Stein), I had set out to find all of my other classes but had found the campus library instead. Intrigued , I decided to take just a little peek around. That was three and a half hours ago. I scramble out of the library and to the nearest exit, thanks to my aimless wondering earlier, I knew the general area pretty well. I guess that's what happens when you can't read a map properly and end up getting lost.

The school seemed eerily quiet. School hadn't officially started, but I definitely expected there to be at least a few stragglers. I checked my watch again; 6:34pm, if I didn't get home soon Papa would definitely kill me. Although I told him to call before he comes over, Papa seems to think that I need his protection constantly and likes to invite himself into my home. Unfortunately, part of our agreement when I moved in by myself was that I would give him a spare key, just incase something ever happened but all he ever did was abuse that right. I don't know what to do with him, I tell him all the time that I can take care of myself, but he just doesn't seem to believe me.

I make it to the front of the school without seeing or hearing a single person. My stomach drops and I suddenly get a horrible feeling; again I felt like someone was watching me, only this time they were not going to be content with simply observing me. I start to head down the stairs, looking around for anything that might move when I come across another disturbing discovery; there is nothing around me that breathes. No birds, no dogs, no squirrels, no people. I stop in my tracks, my heart pounding fiercely in my chest and my hands becoming sweaty. I am paralyzed with fear, but have no idea what I am afraid of.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a swift movement in the shadows and turn to look in that direction. Nothing. Is my mind playing tricks on me or did I really just see something? No, it wasn't all in my head, I could feel something getting close and it wasn't anything good. I felt tense, every muscle in my body started constricting at once and I start feeling light headed. What ever was out there was getting closer, the air seemed to be thinning and it became harder to breathe.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?"

In that moment, I saw another movement in the shadows of a tree that stood near by and a gust of wind blew through its branches, rustling its leaves and swaying its branches. The shadow around the tree darkened rapidly and was soon engulfing everything around it. It was getting closer to me and consuming the light from all matter that stood between us. I closed my eyes and screamed, falling to my knees and praying that this was all just a dream, hoping I was still in the library. I start to cry and just as I think I am about to be caught by the shadow, I feel myself get pulled into a tight embrace and can smell a familiar Cologne .

"Maka! Maka, sweetheart! It's alright, Papa is here!" He holds me tightly, rocking back and forth while whispering gently into my ear. "You can relax, I am here and I will protect you with my life!"

I choke back my sobs and look up at my father. He was pale, very pale. He looked over to where the tree stood quietly; its shadow now normal and everything around it unharmed, but his eyes showed fear. Shivers run down my spine and a chill entwines itself around me, all the hairs on my body stand at attention. It was just then that I realize that I have never seen my father afraid before, even when he was being attacked by other men. He was always calm, collected and kept his wits about him. This look in his eyes now told a different story. Did he see what I did? Or was there something more sinister that I missed?

"Maka," I jump a little at the sound of his voice, "Can you stand?" His eyes never leaving the tree.

"I- I don't know," I whisper back, "What is happening Papa? The tree, its shadow was-"

"Never mind that, Maka. I am going to take you home and I don't care what you say, I will be staying the night with you," he wraps his arms around me and he carried down the rest of the stairs and headed in the direction of my apartment.

"Thank you... Papa..." and with that, I collapse in his arms and drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Soul POV**

_"I have just received word that an out-of-state reaper is here in Death City..." Kid sat behind his desk, hands folded in front of his face and his eyes darting from reaper to reaper."He is here for a very special pair of men and our help has been requested." _

_"Why can't he find them himself?" spits a woman sitting two seats to my left, her face covered by the hood of the cloak she wore. _

_"Could they not send someone more qualified for the job?" another voice booms from the seat closest to Kid on the right,"Why is this our problem?" _

_Kid glared at the man sitting across from him, his golden eyes narrowing in on the face that was staring back at him, no doubtingly frustrated by the idea that he may have to work with another. _

_"These men are dangerous, not only to the mortals in the area, but to us all as well! It is our job to keep the balance in this world and if you defy me, Black*Star, so help me god, I will put you in your place."Kid slammed his fists against his dark, wooden desk. _

The nights have started to become cooler, the air nipping at my ears and nose. I have been walking for about 20 minutes now and have no idea how much longer it will take.

_"He hasn't come to us because he lacks the skill to complete the mission, he has come merely for our guidance. He has explored the city, but has yet to find a trace. You all know as well as I do that there is something not human living deep within Death City," Kids eyes again drift between reapers. _

_"What is this reaper hunting? Why is it us that he is coming to and not the council?" I asked, curious to hear his explanation. _

_"The council is strong, but not equip to deal with this..." _

_"And what exactly is this?" asked the woman to my left. _

_"They are demons," with those words said, every reaper in the room stood, all but Kid. _

The streets have been getting crowded again, packed full of party goers, young men and women ready for a chance to have fun before they are stuck in dorm rooms and libraries. These mortals have no idea what we do for them, what we must do. I stop at the corner of a packed street, I am just about at my destination.

_"D-demons?! But how-" _

_"That doesn't matter," Kid interrupts another masked reaper sitting next to the one named 'Black*Star', "At this point, the situation has become critical. None of us have been able to sense the demons, which means that they are evolving, they know our tricks and they have found a way to allude us. On top of this, we have another troubling fact. Today, I came across a girl that could see our door..." _

_"Someone must have slipped up then!" boomed the voice of Black*Star, "Who was the last person to use the door?" _

_"That is not the case," Kid finally rises from his chair, "I have thought of all possibilities, and I cannot come up with an answer. I don't know if it is just this girl that can see it, or if others have already taken notice and have just kept quiet." _

_"Why don't we just kill her then?" I can practically hear the drool forming in Patty's mouth as she spoke those words, "Kill her and that problem is solved, my Lord!" _

_"Were you not listening Patty?" Kid becoming increasingly annoyed, "I don't know if she is the only one! If she is, then we need to find out why she is so special. I will be assigning missions to all of you and I expect them to be done exactly as I instruct you to. I will hand out written directions, you will open them outside the death room and complete them as they are written. Is that clear?" _

I proceed to walk down the street, trying my best not to bump into anyone. I still don't understand why he chose me for this mission, Patty or Black*Star would have killed to have this mission but instead I am stuck with it. I stop outside the building that I have been told to travel to. My breathe hanging in the air in front of my as I let out a sigh. I really hate going into places like this, it makes me look like a goddamn pervert.

I open the doors the strip club called 'Chupa Cabras' and take a look at the paper Kid had handed to me. _'He will be sitting at a booth waiting to meet with you. From there he will brief you on the mission ahead.' _I look around and see the person I am looking for, he is sitting next to two busty strippers, his face flushed from the alcohol he has no doubt been drinking. His deep red hair looking greasy from lack of wash and his black suit stained in many places.

"Spirit Alburn?" I growl at the man sitting before me.

* * *

_Sorry about the late update, things have been really busy with work and shit._

_I hope to post at least one more time before the weekend, but I make no promises._

_Shit and starting to go down and Maka is getting right into the middle of it without realizing! _

_Leave your questions or comments in the box below!_

_Thank you for reading Dancing With the Devil! See ya next time!_


	6. Chupa Cabras

DWTD Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters._

* * *

**Soul POV **

I stand in front of a sleazy, alcoholic, womanizing grub, his arms wrapped around 2 strippers and a broad, crooked smile spread wide across his face. The half-circle booth was littered with beer bottles and an assortment of shot glasses, and the smell of booze coming from the jackass at the table was almost enough to intoxicate me. While I stood there waiting for him to take notice of me, I watch him flirt shamelessly with the woman next to him; his eyes never leaving their exposed breasts and his hands inch down their chest until he was centimeters away from their nipple. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and what's worse is that I had to spend time with this piece of shit.

"Hey, pervert... Is your name Spirit Alburn?" I repeated myself, a disgusted look on my face.

The old perv finally takes his eyes off the ladies and glares up at me, his goofy grin slowly slipping from his face and his hands returning to the shoulders.

"Who the fuck are you? Can't you see I'm busy," he gives each stripper a creepy half grin and turns his head back to me, "Get lost, freak!"

I reach into my pocket and pull out a sealed envelope. I give this smug dick a toothy grin and throw the letter on the table, watching his curious, glazed over face stare down at it. I can see him look closer at the wax seal that held the letter closed and in an instant, his eyes became focused and he was staring slack-jawed in my direction. His arms came out from behind the strippers and in a quiet voice arose from his intoxicated lips.

"Ladies, please excuse us, this creeper and I have some business to discuss," not once did he look away from me. My blood started to boil, what right did he have to call me a fucking creeper? He's the one practically molesting these two women!

"Awwwh! Really Mr. Alby? Can't you just discuss it in the morning?" whined one of the scantily clad women, "I thought you were going to show us something special..." she rubbed her hands somewhere under the table, a place I can only assume was his dick.

"Not now, Risa. We will continue this some other time," the defeated whores slide out from behind the table, looking disappointed. The old man keeps his eyes on me and gestures to the spot right next to him, "Take a seat kid."

I sigh and walk around to sit next to him. His whole attitude had changed in a blink of an eye, instead of laughing like an idiot and grinning his dumb ass off, he was silent and sobered. The envelope I had dropped on the table sat in place, his hands held out around it as if to keep it in place.

"Why don't you read it?" I say casually, placing my hands behind my head and watching a particularly sexy woman pass by.

"Because I already know what it's going to say, and I have already discussed it with your Grim..." his voice was firm and unslurred. If I hadn't seen him drinking just moments ago, I wouldn't have believed he was drunk.

"So, I guess we will be working together, old man."

His face snaps towards me and his brows furrow, "Don't call me old! I'm not much older than you... disrespectful brat." he looks towards the main stage to where a woman with nothing but a lacy thong was grinding shamelessly. "Why did he have to send a child like you? Are there not any adults available to help me?"

"What does it matter? I am just as skilled as the rest of the reapers in my clan," I snap. To be honest, I would love to tell him to go fuck himself and walk out of this hell hole but I fear the punishment Kid would inflict upon me if I were to leave now.

"You 're too young to do what I want you to do. How long have you been a reaper, anyway?"

"That none of you're god-damned business. The Grim Reaper of Death City has given his orders, if you fail to comply you will pay the price. Now, old man, spill your shit."

He leaned back against the cushioned booth, covering his face with his hands, "This is bullshit, yeah know! If I could do this by myself I would, but these guys..." his hands slipped away from his face for a brief second and I could see what looked like fear. "They are on a whole other level."

"What makes these guys so special?" curiosity and excitement were starting to build inside of me. It has been too long since I have faced a truly challenging opponent and the idea that there were two uber powerful enemies got me fired up.

His hands slip down and grab the envelope on the table, he stashes it in an inner jacket pocket. He pulls out a small box from another pocket and takes a cigarette out of it, placing the unlit stick into his mouth.

"They are not from here, as your Grim must have informed you..."

"He didn't tell me shit," I interrupt, "He said you would go into greater detail."

Spirit looked at me for a moment and then lit his cigarette, "Not too professional of him, I mean why did I even bother discussing matters with him if he won't even brief his men. I still think he is far too young to be running the show here..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," my excitement now turning into frustration, "Now get on with this so I can leave this shit hole!"

He took a deep drag from his smoke and filled the air with its rancid smell, "We are facing demons. Two of them. They didn't spawn here as many demons do, which is why none of your clan was able to pick up on them."

"Where are they from then?"

"Canada," he takes his cigarette and drops it into a mostly empty beer bottle.

"They're from Canada?" I say, absolutely flabbergasted, "Why are we making this a huge issue then? What are they going to do to us, apologize the souls from people?" I can't help but laugh, this whole time we were worried about nothing. I was just about to get up and leave when I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me back down.

"Sit your goddamn ass down, you stupid fucking idiot! We are dealing with fucking DEMONS! It doesn't matter where they fucking spawned! They will still murder just of the thrill! Sit your ass down and listen to what I have to say!" Spirit's face went bright red, he was steaming with anger. "As I was trying to say, these guys are scouts. They came here to start the a rising ritual..."

"A what?" I was taken back by his last comment, "Wait, they mean to..."

"Yes," his answer was short. The look on his face was enough to make me want to puke, "They are planning a resurrection ceremony and are looking for a mass sacrificial sight, one with enough sin to raise their master. And what better place then the land of the future master of the reapers?"

I collapse further into the booth, my hands run through my thick white hair, "I... I don't know what to say..."

"They plan on using everyone as sacrifices, mortals and reapers."

"But they can't take the life of a reaper and use it as payment for another being, it just doesn't work that way!" I found myself getting louder and panic starting to creep its way in.

"Quiet down!" he glanced back at a near-by waitress and continued only when she was out of sight, "They won't use it as payment, they are going to drain your bodies of all power and offer that to their lord..."

"How they hell do we stop this?" I whisper harshly to him, "What do these asshole look like?"

"That's another problem I have been facing- these demons are shape shifters and they don't only take human form. They can disguise themselves as anything... people, animals, plants..." his face became dark and focused with those last words spoken. "Usually they leave some kind of tell, something that distinguishes them from the real thing."

"And that is?"

"They each have circular markings that symbolize their rankings as demons," Spirit pulls a small sheet of crumpled paper out of his pocket and throws it to me, "They are deadly, almost as strong as your Grim..."

I open up the paper and look down. The circles drawn below are complex, some kind of foreign language was written around the inside of them and each one was riddled with odd curves and lines twisting like snakes. I wasn't trained in this kind of thing, what was I supposed to do with this shit?

"How do we stop them? If they can change into anything at anytime, how are we supposed to catch them?" I hold the paper in front of me, "This can only help us if we can see it right? What if the cover it, like with clothes or fur-"

"They usually prefer a human form, it's far easier to hide among the humans and get work done," he interrupted me and sipped his beer. "And besides, these demons really like to take part in a special human sport..." his face dropped, hiding his eyes from me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rape. These monsters like to play with their food before they eat it."

I was stunned. The man sitting next to me seemed really pissed about this, as if he himself thought that to be unacceptable. As if he has never done anything along those lines, fucking perv. "So, that didn't really answer my question though. How are we supposed to find them?"

He lifted his face and gave me an icy cold glare, his eyes full of tears and his hand shaking uncontrollably. He mumbled something inaudible, and when prompted, he repeated himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"They are targeting my daughter."

And with that, the drunk, womanizing old man bursts into tears. I slowly get out from behind the table and drag the weeping man with me. I wrap his arm around my shoulders and carry him to the door, hoping he is sober enough to remember where he lives.

* * *

_Hiya guys! _

_Sorry things have been a little slow lately, but I have to establish a bit of story before we go into some gory violence! But not to worry! Some cool shit is going down in Chapter 7: The Virgin! _

_Leave your questions or comments in the box below! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! _

_Thanks for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	7. The Virgin

DWTD Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters._

* * *

**Maka POV **

_I was running down a dark underpass late at night, there were no cars or people anywhere in sight. I could hear thumps and creaking all around me as I ran, the sound filling the underpass and throwing it back at me with enough force to leave me deaf. No matter how fast or how much I ran, I never seemed to get any closer to the exit, the only thing that changed where the sounds. They got louder and closer and harder to distinguish, they became screeches and cannon blasts and the blood curling screams of a woman in pain. My breath was ragged and harsh in my throat, it was as if someone was choking me. My heart beat was erratic, my legs were sore and throbbing, my chest was on fire and yet I still came no closer to the end of the long tunnel. Just as I am about to collapse, I hear a faint whisper in my ear; _

_"Well now little girl, how would you like to die?" _

I sat upright in my bed out of breath, my heart was racing and I was dripping in a cold sweat. I tried my best to catch my breath and calm myself down, telling myself it was just a dream... it was just a dream...

The smell of bacon suddenly came wafting into my room and I could hear the faint sound of two male voices and my heart nearly stopped. Who was there? How did they get in? I whip the covers off me and creep to the door as quietly as possible, grabbing a heavy book off my dresser along the way. I press my ear against the door to see if I can recognize any of the voices, but I could only hear the deep grunts of the men in my living room. I slowly open my bedroom door and tiptoe down the hall that leads to the rest of the apartment, my book raised in a striking position. Just as I am about to peek around the corner, a door behind me opens and a dark figure emerges from its depths.

"Mak-"

The man is silenced with a skull cracking blow to the head, my book hit him dead center. I hear the other man come running out from the room now behind me and without thinking, I swing my heavy text in his direction. He manages to grab my wrist and knock the book from my hands, looking directly into my eyes.

"You will have to be faster than that to hit me," he smirks and gives a soft chuckle. His bright crimson eyes searing my gentle green ones. My breath quickens and before I realize what I am doing, my reflexes take over. In an instant, my other hand comes flying forward and punches the red eyed man in the face, he lets go of my wrists and drops to the floor with a loud thud. I start to panic; my vision becomes blurry and my legs shake uncontrollably, I have no idea what is going on. I jump over the man in front of me and run over to the home phone, grabbing it with trembling fingers. I am just about to dial 911 when a gentle hand is placed on my shoulder and a soft voice calms me down.

"Maka, sweetheart, it's just me! It's your Papa!" he reaches forward and removes the phone from my grasp, he lets it drop to the table as he takes my hand in his. "I'm so sorry for scaring you Maka, I swear it was an accident!" he turns me around and pulls me into a tight embrace. A few tears run down my face and I slowly raise my arms to return his hug, the trembling in my knees and hands are still fierce.

"Your daughter has one hell of a left hook, Spirit," a growling voice speaks from behind my father, I pull away from him to look at the person that is now slowly returning to his feet. "I have to admit, I never expected that from some scrawny-ass girl."

"You will _not_ speak about my Maka in that way! Now apologize for scaring her!" my father spat at the stranger. The man with the crimson eyes had one of his hands on the part of his face that I hit, his eyes darken and glare at my father with an intense sense of dislike.

"Your daughter hit _me_! I think I 'm the one that deserves an apology, asshole!' his stare switches from my father to me, "She should be more careful when dealing with a rea-"

"ENOUGH EATER!" bellows my father, the force of his voice startling me just a little. "I won't have you placing the blame on her!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can someone _PLEASE_ tell me what the hell is going on here? Why are you both here?" I back away from my father and take turns looking from one man to the other. Just as my father opens his mouth to answer, the fire alarm goes off. For the first time, I realize how smoky it is, the source is no doubt the bacon that I had smelled cooking earlier. The stranger curses under his breath and runs into the kitchen as my father and I race about the apartment, opening windows and fanning the smoke out.

"I told you to watch the food!" my father's voice bellowed from out in the living room, and a sharp shout answered him back.

"I was, _until I was punched in the fucking face_!" he said from within the kitchen, killing the small stove top fire.

"Alright! Now that there are no more fires, can we please go back to a more pressing matter?" I slump onto the couch, fuming about the mess that I will have to clean later. "Who the hell is that guy, Papa?!"

The man in my kitchen came out, holding a dishtowel in his hands, "You can call me Eater, I am your fathers' business partner for the next little while."

* * *

I was still pissed when I left my apartment, not only did I find out my father left me after he promised to stay the night, he brought a total stranger into my home. They then nearly burnt down my kitchen (which they left ME to clean), made a mess in my living room and ate most of my food! I have already missed two classes today and might be late for the third, all because Papa can't learn to control his drinking. Just before I reach the gates of the school, I notice a man staring at me from across the street. He has dirty blond hair, yellow eyes and what appears to be a bandage across his nose. He is wearing a roughed up black suit, it looked as if he hadn't cleaned it in weeks. I start walking forward again and hear the man call out, I keep my eyes down and I continue on my way when I bump into someone.

"S-sorry, excuse me please," I say quickly, not bothering to look at the person I bumped into.

"Did you not hear me, I was calling out for you," A loud voice rang out, instead of sounding upset or angry that I had bumped into him, he seemed excited. Confused, I look up and let out a little scream, I see the man in the dirty black suit standing before me. I glance back across the street and see nothing. "Now, now, little girl. There is no need for that, I just want to ask a few questions, that's all! If you can follow me, we can go somewhere a little more..." his smile broadens and his voice drops in volume,"...private!" he grabs my wrist, causing me to drop my books in the process and starts to lead me back across the street to where I saw him earlier.

"I'm not coming with you! Let go of me or I'll start screaming" shout as loud as I can, digging my boots into the ground and pulling in the opposite direction. I try as hard as I can to pull my wrist out of his hand, trying to twist and pull, but he is far more powerful than I thought.

"Just keep quiet, this will be over soon and you can go back to whatever you were doing-" his voice was silenced with my fist, in shock he let go and took a step back. The second he let go of me, I run away as fast as I can, never once stopping to look back or pick up my books along the way. I was just about to pass through the school gates when I felt a leg trip me from behind and an arm wrap itself around my waist. "You couldn't just follow me quietly, could you? There's going to have to be a punishment for fucking with my face now." the man in the black suit grabbed me tight and once again headed away from the school.

"LET GO OF ME! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HE-" the last thing I remember after that was a sudden pain in the back of my head, everything started spinning and my vision went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I felt a throbbing pain in my head and a hand on my lap, rubbing the length of my thigh. My eyes snap open and are met with a vaguely familiar pair of yellow ones. That's when I remember that I was knocked out and kidnapped. I try to reach forward and push away the man in front of me, but my hands are tied behind me. I can feel my legs tied to something wooden and my hands tied together uncomfortably to, what I assumed, was a small wooden chair.

"Good morning, my little angel. How was your sleep?" his face was inches away from mine, his breath was foul and hot against my skin. I start to speak, but it only comes out as muffled mumbles and I then notice the tape around my mouth. I let out a sigh and mentally kick myself for not noticing the tape before I tried to talk. The yellow eyed man laughed, and removed the tape. "Now, how about you say that again?"

"Fuck you, asshole. My father will come to find me, and when he does, he'll kick your nasty ass!" I snapped, my voice sounded confident and my eyes didn't break contact with his. I tried my best to appear strong willed and unafraid, but my body was betraying me, I was trembling and breathing deeply. He sat silent for a moment then burst into laughter, his booming voice filling the large room and that's when I finally take notice of where we were.

Everything was dark, but I could still make out the shapes of large, old machines. The air smelled stale and moldy, everything was covered in dust except for a small table that sat a little to the left of me. The table looked like it was filled with some kind of tools that were brought in here very recently, they seemed to shine it the dark. My attention is brought back to the man that was kneeling before me, his laugh finally stopping as he got closer to me and both of his hands slowly making their way up my legs.

"Sorry little lady, but no one is going to come for you, this place is a little out of the way for anyone to find!" his lips pressed against my cheek and his tongue ran up the side of my face. Without thinking, I slammed my head into his, causing the throbbing to intensify and my vision to blur for a moment. His hand wrapped around my face, grabbing me by the mouth and forcing me to look at him, "Do that again and I swear I'll make your life he- YOU DIRTY BITCH!" he screeched, pulling his now bloody hand away, cursing and walking away from where I sat. I could taste his blood in my mouth, it was putrid. It was as if this man ate nothing but rotten fish and drank nothing but beer; his blood was salty with a strong, over powering taste of booze and seafood. I spat it out on the floor in front of me and turned my attention to the man that was now walking towards me with a look of pure loathing spread across his face.

"I told you no more!" he roared as he slapped me across the face.

"Go fuck yourself, I'll do what ever it takes to stay alive until my father arrives to kill you!" I yell back, the trembling in my body increasing, only this time it's because I'm pissed.

"Then I guess you should have kept your mouth shut! You were never getting out of here alive, but you didn't have to suffer," he walked to the table and grabbed a exactor knife, "Now you're going to be in a world of pain, bitch!" he starts to walk in my direction, a dark smile on his face.

"W-what do you mean I wasn't leaving here a-alive?" the strong , bendless charade I had kept up was blown in that moment and my heart started to race.

"Well, that's not quite true, depending on how you answered my question, I may have just let you go at a price," his eyes started examining my body, stopping at my breasts.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I mumble as tears start filling my eyes.

The man drops to his knees, wraps his hands around my upper thighs and whispers harshly in my ear;

"Are you a virgin?"

* * *

_I will be trying to posting on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays! This week was a little rough because of work, but we should be good next week!_

_Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it is definitely a TBC kinda ending, but I guess you will just have to wait a couple days to find out what happens!_

_As always, leave your comments or questions in the box below! PLEASE don't be afraid to make suggestions, this story is not written in stone!_

___Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! _See ya next time!


	8. Gone Rogue

DWTD Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters_

* * *

**Maka POV **

"A-am I _w-what_?" I was completely taken back by his question. "W-what does that have to do with letting m-me go?"

"Well, you see I'm in need of a virgin for a special event coming up," the man took his knife and gently ran in across the exposed skin on my leg, "And I took one look at you and thought-"

"I am not a virgin," I quickly interrupted him, I looked him in the eyes and regretted saying it almost immediately. He just chuckled and put a little more pressure on the knife, I gasped a little as the tip broke through my skin and a small bead of dark red blood started to appear.

"Well isn't that a shame, and here I thought I may have finally found the perfect girl!" his smirk broadened as he dragged the blade an inch before lifting it off my leg and grabbing a handful of my blouse, "Since you're not a virgin, I guess I can have you then!" he took the blade and made a rough cut down my top, he then ripped my shirt wide open to expose the flesh underneath. I closed my eyes and a stream of tears came running down my cheek. I was wearing nothing but a pale pink bra, I could feel his eyes examining my breasts and stomach and I could hear his breath quicken as he came closer.

"My, my! You are a lot prettier then I thought!" his eyes were burning into my skin. "There are ways to tell if you're a virgin, you know," his lips trailing down my neck and stopping at my chest. "If I fuck you and find out that you were lying to me, I'll make your death slow and agonizing," his tongue came out again and started dancing along my bra line.

"Why me?" I cry out, trying my hardest to loosen the ropes around my hands and shake him off me. "I'm not that special!"

His eyes shot up and he was again face to face with me, his grin not leaving. "Oh but you are! You are the daughter of someone very powerful! You even said yourself that he could kill me!" my eyes widened and everything started to make a little more sense; or so I thought.

"Please, I don't really get along very well with my father! I don't know what he did to you, but please let me go! I swear I won't tell anyone!" my pleas sounded more and more pathetic. At this point, I was convinced I would say anything to get out of this mess.

"You aren't a very good listener, are you? I already said you're not leaving here alive! I guess you should have thought of that before you made me bleed!" his smirk started to fade, he looked at the spot on my leg he cut and started to lick the wound.

"_Please_! Stop!" I kept moving, trying harder than ever to free myself from the rope. I suddenly notice the knife laying just behind me, he must have tossed it when he ripped open my shirt.

"That's right, bitch. Beg me for your life!" he continued to lick my leg. I thought as hard as I could to come up with a plan to get to the blade, telling myself that I would have to come up with some way to get him to leave, even if it was just to walk a couple steps away. As if by some miracle, the sound of something falling in the distance was heard and the man jolted up.

"Who the fuck is there?! Show yourself now!" his irritated voice rang out. When no one returned his call, he cursed to himself and walked off into the direction of the sound. I knew I would never get another shot like this and with all the strength I had in my body, I started rocking the chair in the direction of the knife. After what seemed like a lifetime, I was finally able to tip the chair onto the floor with a deafening crash, a shot of pain ran up my arms and it was a moment before I realized that the chair had actually broke. I grabbed the knife and began sawing the rope as fast as I could, cutting myself occasionally in the process. I could hear the heavy foot steps of the man returning when I managed to get the rope around my wrists undone.

"Well now, aren't you a sneaky little fucker?"

I was about to turn around when I felt a horrible pain strike my head, I felt dizzy an disoriented. I tried to sit up when another blow was dealt to me, only it was aimed for my stomach this time. I was coughing, I could feel everything start slipping away, everything felt like a dream and it was in that moment that I felt something. When the world went black, a new door opened and suddenly I knew everything. It was the weirdest thing, almost like I could feel the air around me, I could hear the vibrations in the room and I could taste the raw emotion that was around me. As all these sensations awakened in me, only one thought came to mind; This is what it is like to see.

A strange vibration was cutting through the air right in front of me and I could smell foul intentions. I slowly moved my hands before me, just in time to grab a hard boot. I lifted the boot into the air and swung it across the room, I felt the air sway as something gigantic in weight went tumbling into the distance, a stream of obscenities following closely behind it. What ever was attacking me was not human; there was something far more sinister about it. I sat up feeling a dull pain throbbing in my head and I began to untie the ropes that were wrapped around my ankles. Another disturbing vibration struck my back and my intuition told me to duck, a cold breeze whipped by my head. My ears were filled with more curses and I had to lean slightly to the left to avoid a fist, this time I dealt a blow of my own. As his hand made contact with the ground, I held his fist in place and with my other hand I chopped his elbow outwards, a loud snapping sound told me it was broken. Before he had the chance to step back, I swung my body backwards, lifted my still tied ankles into the air and wrapped them around his neck. With all the power I could muster, I slammed his head into the hard concrete floor and flipped back on to my feet. I grabbed the knife on the floor and with one swift slice I freed myself.

I could hear the man attempting to get onto his feet and before he could say a peep, I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, smelling the blood that came pouring out of his mouth. I kick him again, this time it's his head, then his ribs and stomach once more. His pulse was starting to slow down, his life was far from being extinguished, but neither was his pain.

I give him one last kick to the head and an elbow to his spine, just to make sure he doesn't get up for a while. His face was white, I could taste his frustration and anger in the air and it was intoxicating to me. The sound of his rasping voice, the smell of his fresh blood and the feel of his agony was almost too much for me to stand. I just couldn't wrap my mind around this feeling; why did it feel so good to inflict this much pain on him? Was I just mad at him, or happy that I could stand up for myself?

I couldn't help but smile; this is justice, this is what this bastard deserves. I turn and start to walk towards the exit with a feeling of pure ecstasy running through my veins. I can feel him starting to get up, and hear what I hope will be the last of him.

"I'm n-not... d-done with... you... _bitch_!" his voice booms between coughs, "I sw-wear I'll... fi... find you... and m-make... _you suffer_!" he pukes up more blood, his breath becoming harsher with every passing moment.

I turn to look at his pitiful form. He looks up at me, loathing in his eyes and I laugh at his attempt to be threatening. I give him a great big smile before I leave and a message that will be sure to haunt his dreams, "If you dare come looking for trouble again, I promise you next time I won't hold back!"

His eyes become wide and he starts cursing at the top of his lungs again, but I just let him scream. I open the large factory doors and feel a cool breeze wrap around my exposed skin and gives me goose bumps. The stale air in the building beckons me back, calling my name in a soft, reassuring voice. I turn back to close the door and for a brief moment I see a movement in the darkness and a flash of brilliant white teeth. I let out a sigh and shut the doors tightly.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, I didn't want to drag this one on for too long!_

_Don't be afraid to leave a comment or qustion in the box below! All feed back is much appreciated!_

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	9. Enter: BLACKSTAR!

DWTD Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater of any of the characters._

* * *

**Soul POV **

I sit in a dimly lit bar, the smell of stale booze and cigarette smoke filled the air and coated my lungs and the sound of rambunctious drunks rung in my ears. This place had no style at all; the top half of the walls are covered in a deep red, flowered wall paper and wood paneling on the bottom, the floors seem to be vintage peel and stick asbestos tiles that were cracked in chipped in many places. Black coloured booths with wood trim lined the walls, their upholstery ripped and burned in many places from years of drunken brawls and smoking, most of the tables were lopsided from people caving into them and sticking their used gum underneath. Only five or six lights actually worked, most of the light in the bar came from little candles placed at every table, the flickering lights casting dancing shadows across the walls and ceiling. The only part of this building that looked clean or new was the bar itself; small recessed lights lit up a the shelves of liquor and cast a bright shine onto the long, dark wood counter. The chairs that sat in front of the bar looked re-upholstered and all the glass ware looked clean and well maintained. The music that played was usually some old rock and roll with the occasional metal song thrown in for the younger patrons. Even with all it's flaws and tacky decor, this bar felt like home. I sat at the bar with my beer in hand, listening to the bartender chat with some old men at the other end.

I felt exhausted both physically and mentally, having spent my day looking for someone or something that had no permanente form. It seemed like such an impossible task and I couldn't figure out how thst Alburn guy had managed to track them here when he didn't even know what the demons looked like. The longer I thought about it, the less things made sense. How the hell did he know these creatures were targeting his daughter? Doesn't that mean at some point he came into contact with them and he failed to capture them? And what the hell is with that girl of his? She was the only human that had ever been able to hit him. Usually their moves were slow and very easy to predict, he could avoid them without thinking about it. However, she got a good punch in after just narrowly missing him with a gigantic book she swung around, as if it was as light as a gossip magazine. What was her name again? Margo? Mary? Margaret?

**"Yo, mopey-ass, wake the fuck up! Your god has arrived and demands all of your attention!"**

A loud voice next to my left snaps me out of my trance. I look over to a heavily built male with crazy, aqua marine hair, his dark eyes examining me with a mixture of curiosity and admiration. Although this idiot was loud and very self centered, he was like a brother to me and we loved each other as such.

**"I surely hope you are think about me, Soul. You have that obsessed look on your face..." **his voice boomed throughout the bar, attracting unwanted attention from some low-lives playing pool on the other side of the room.

"Calm your ass down dude and drop your fucking voice before people start looking for trouble," I whisper harshly, my eyes darting between my over-confident friend and the bar flies.

**"Trouble? **_**HA!**_** Like anyone can pose a threat to the great **_**BLACK*STAR**_**!"** He screams his name and stand with one foot on his stool and the other on the counter, he laughs like a lunatic at the top of his lungs. I shake my head and see a bottle come flying across the bar, aimed straight for Black*Stars' head. Before I have a chance to say a word, he catches the bottle and in one, smooth motion he whips it back at the one who threw it, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead and shattering on contact. The man's friends let out a collective roar and start walking towards us with pool cues in hand and a look of pure loathing on their faces.

**"What? He can throw a bottle but can't take it? Maybe he should think before he acts next time!"** laughs Black*Star, climbing all the way up on the counter now, his hands on his hips and a grand smile across his lips.** "You know, as much as I would like to fight all of you, I really don't want to have to pay for all the damages to the bar, so go back and play your pathetic game of pool!" **

The first man approaches us and swings the cue and I catch it before it splinters across Black*Stars mighty legs. The man turns his attention to me and his pupils dilate the longer he looks at me; a common occurrence as many people have never seen a man with snow-white hair, red glowing eyes and teeth that could rip flesh from a bone without resistance. He drops the pole and takes a few steps back, terror reached his eyes as well as his face and he tries to spit out a coherent sentence while pointing at me with a wide open mouth.

"W-what the f-f-fuck _ar-are_ you?!" he finally manages to spit out, taking large strides backwards towards the rest of his gang, they keep their distance.

I smirk; even though I would like nothing more then to rip them apart, I keep my head and let out a small chuckle. "Nothing you would like to meet in a dark alley," their breath seems deep and ragged, I take one step towards them and they trip over themselves to back away from me. "Now, how about you get out of my sight before my friend and I kick the shit out of you," and with that, the men drop their weapons and book it out of the bar.

"_Goddamn it _guys! Every _fucking_ night you drive someone out of here!" the bartender walked over to us, a towel in hand and a scowl on his handsome face, "You better be ordering enough to cover the cost of my lost business!" he twisted his towel and whipped the backs of Black*Stars legs until he was off the counter.

**"You know I'm good for it, Joe! No one out-drinks or out-eats the mighty **_**Black*Star**_**!"** he sits down on his stool and lets out a hearty laugh, ** "I'll take one of everything on your menu, five shots of tequila and three beers to start!" **

Joe the bartender sighs and makes his way to the kitchen and calls back, the sound of frantic complains barely audible over the sound of Avenged Sevenfold. Black*Star and I looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter.

"Holy shit dude, your aim is incredible! Did you see the bottle explode in his face? I didn't know glass shattered like that!" I said through my tears, wiping them away with the back of my hand.

**"Guy! I thought for sure that asshole was gonna shit his pants when he saw your face! I mean, he had already pissed himself!" **his laughter died down and he looked at me with a wide smile, his voice starting to reach an appropriate volume.

"No way! Seriously? Holy shit, maybe I should start wearing a bag over my head!" I chuckled to myself and looked at my half finished beer, wondering if anyone could ever look at me without feeling fear and that's when the face of the Alburn girl appeared in my head.

**"Maybe! I mean, you**_** did **_**steal my thunder back there! Don't you know better than to upstage your god? Seriously Soul, you gotta let my light shine! Don't be hogging all the spotlight for yourself!"** his voice echoed through the bar, his eyes now looking around the building, searching for what I could only image was the bartender.** "He sure is taking his damn time, I'm fucking starving here!" **

"You are always hungry, Black*Star. Have you very felt full in your life?" I said absent-mindedly, my thoughts still consumed by the girl. After a few moments of silence and a round of fresh beers were handed to us, Black*Star pulled out a crumpled paper and began to speak.

"So, this mission I was assigned it complete horse shit," his voice was low and calm, his eyes focused on the page in his hand, "I don't understand why he would give me this stupid task when I could be doing far more important and dangerous things!"

"It couldn't be much worse than mine," I mumble from behind my beer, I take a long swig and look over to my friend, "I have to put up with some over-protective perv with a drinking problem..."

"Coming from the guy who drinks anywhere from ten to fifteen drinks a night," pipes in Black*Star, he himself finishing the last of his beer and starting on his tequila shots.

"There is a sizable difference; I don't get drunk, he gets fucking hammered and becomes completely useless. How am I supposed to finish this stupid fucking mission if this guy is not even willing to help me!" my voice becomes a little louder the more I drink. I can feel all the anger towards that clown start to rise inside of me. "All he cares about is watching his daughter, fondling strippers and drinking until he pukes."

"Shitty deal, guy," my friends voice stays the same as he finishes his last shot and sticks a lime wedge into his mouth. "At least you're getting out though, I'm stuck looking for the Lord's mystery girl around the school..." his eyes drop to the paper yet again and I can hear the contempt in his voice, "He gives me this detailed description of her and a class she might have and I _**STILL**_ can't find any leads. No one knows anyone with that description, even the teacher seemed baffled. He confirmed a girl with that name was in his class, but says she didn't show up today."

"That's a lead you dumb-fuck," I laugh as I signal for another beer, "You just have to camp outside that class until she shows up again."

**"That's**_** bullshit**_**. I don't have time to be waiting around for some girl, I should be out there killing motherfuckers, or collecting this years targets for the recruitment**," with that last word, I cringed. The recruitment, I had completely forgot about it.

"That's still happening? I thought for sure he would have canceled it, I mean, with all this shit going on it makes it kinda difficult to look properly for a subject."

"Since when have you looked properly for a recruit?" Black*Stars reddening face smiled at me, the smell of alcohol was becoming strong on his breath.

"That coming from you is hilarious, don't you usually end up killing your recruit just before the test and grab a random replacement?"

**"Yeah, but I try hard to find the first choice! You don't even do that!" **his voice is starting to get louder. His gaze falls one last time on the paper laying on the counter in front of him, his face seemed to drop the longer he looked at it.** "This is so pointless, I mean, I can't even kill her when I find her! I have to bring her back for examination..." **

"That sucks dude, what details did he give you?"

The aqua marine haired boy slides the paper in front of me and chugs the last of his beer before calling Joe for another. His eyes look else where as I take the paper._ 'The girl in question is 5'5, light dirty blond hair (she was wearing a pigtail on each side of her head that day), large, bright green eyes and is very skinny. She introduced herself as Maka...' _

That name... where have I heard it before? It sounded painfully familiar, like I had just recently heard it... Finally it dawned on me and I quickly stood up, startling the beer from Black*Star's hand and causing him to jump up in defense.

**"What is it, Soul?! Is there someone here? Should I get ready for a fight?!"** his eyes scanned the bar, looking at every person with suspicion.** "Which one of you **_**fuckers**_** wants to pick a fight with **_**the man that has surpassed God**_**?!" **His voice bellowed into the bar, strangers looked at him with bewildered faces. I grabbed Black*Star and forced him into his seat and shoved his mission paper into his confused face.

"I think I may know this girl!" I whisper happily into his ear.

* * *

_Hiya guys! Sorry this is coming out a little later in the day than usual, I was hanging with some friends last night and didn't have to write this chapter before fall asleep! _

_The next chapter or two will most likely be focusing in on character development before the reaper test. I want to better establish character bonds and make things a little less vague. I will try to make things as interesting as possible, there will definitely be some REALLY violent parts coming up (during to exams), so stay with me here! _

_PS- Most of Black*Star's lines are blod because he is a loud piece of shit (that I absolutely love BTW), so any lines NOT in bold are him talking like a normal human..._

_Feel free to leave comments, questions or suggestions in the box below! I will try my best to answer everything without ruining the story too much! _

_Thanks for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	10. Here We Go Again

DWTD Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters._

* * *

**Maka POV **

I awoke this morning freaking out. I had checked the time on my cellphone and noticed the date, it was the sixth day of September; the second day of school. My mind was racing, I don't know what I was doing all day, I had no memories of my classes, teachers or the school in general. When I had finally calmed myself down a bit, I looked down and noticed what was on me. I was in the ripped, tattered clothing I wore yesterday, it was stained with what looked like blood and I had no recollection of how it ended up this way. The last thing I remember was kicking out my father and his colleague then headed towards school. I had awoken on the living room floor, my shoes were still on my feet, my books were missing and my apartment door was unlocked. What the hell happened to me yesterday, and why can't I remember any of it? I hopped in a shower and looked myself over, checking for any bumps or bruises that might trigger a memory, but I could see nothing. As I was drying myself off, I did notice a small, white scar on the top of my thigh and I couldn't remember what it was from. I brushed it off and got myself ready for the day.

* * *

My head was still throbbing as I sat at my desk, I was trying my hardest to concentrate on the lecture but there was no use. I tried taking pills while I was at home and again in another class but this headache was making me its bitch. I stared blankly at the teacher at the front of the large, half-circle classroom, she was trying to discuss the primary differences between sine and cosine laws while using an overhead projection. The room was kept dark in order to provide more clarity on the projection , it was pure bliss to me in my time of pain, if only people could go back to using a pen and paper. Instead the loud, snapping sound of fingers across keyboards echoed through the room and seemed to amplify within my ears, I didn't know how much more I could take.

By the end of the class I had only three sentences written, no understanding of the basic principals discussed and four pages worth of work to do. My whole body felt used and broken, I hung back after class so I could have a few moments of darkened silence to myself before I faced the crowded halls of DWMA. I was just slipping my computer into my bag when I heard someone cough behind me, the sound slicing through my head and causing me to groan.

"Hey, are you aright?" a droning female voice followed the cough and a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. "You seemed kinda out of it."

I turn back to see who decided to stay behind and talk to me and was slightly taken back to see more than one person. Two women sat on the desks slightly above and behind me, their dark silhouettes cast down on either side of my desk. "I'm sorry, but who are you guys?" I stutter, trying to shield my eyes from the light of the hallway. Before they respond, they both gave me a big smile. The smile belonging to the shorter later seemed familiar and gave me the chills, I could have sworn I have seen it somewhere before...

"We are your classmates, silly girl!" cries the small shadow, "We saw you napping on your desk, so we decided to see what's up?"

I tilted my head and squinted my eyes, hoping to get a better glimpse of the girls that were talking to me, but the only light in the room was coming from the exit and they were standing with their backs to it. I didn't recognize either of the voices, it could be that they were telling the truth about who they were but something inside made me doubtful. It just seemed too fishy, why would they be watching at me? I wasn't the only one in class falling asleep, at least a dozen others had their eyes closed and head resting on bags or arms.

"Why talk to me?" I finally manage to whisper, I try to keep my voice as quiet as possible so I don't deepen the already throbbing pain in my head. "I mean, we don't even know each other..."

"You seemed to be struggling. I mean, it looked like you were trying to follow the lecture but just couldn't," says the taller silhouette, brushing, what I think, was her long hair over her shoulder, "So we thought we might be able to do something to help!" She said with a small white, gleaming smile. "My name is Elizabeth Thompson, by the way and this is my younger sister, Patty," her hand gestures towards the smaller figure and in response, the small girl waves.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, Patty," I whisper behind clenched teeth, I was really in no mood to be dealing with them.

"Just call me Liz!" said the tall girl cheerfully.

"I don't mean to be nasty, but I'm really tired and in quite a bit of pain so-"

"Did you drink last night or something?" the small figure interrupts in a high, girlish voice that rings in my ears, causing yet another vibrating pain to come crashing down around me. I really needed to get away from here, while being polite as possible.

"No, I just-"

"Oh, so you normally just ignore the teacher and skip class?" again, I am interrupted by the short girl. Her smile broadens and a soft chuckle emanates from her shadow, "What a naughty girl!"

"_Patty_!" the larger of the sisters snaps, "Let her finish! She probably has a really good excuse!" the older woman leans forward into the light, and I finally get a good look at one of the girls. She had long, straightened, light brown hair that came down to the small of her back, bright blue eyes and perfectly even eyebrows. She wore a a black turtle-neck shirt with a white jacket over top, a small black cowboy hat and a dark pair of jeans. She was absolutely gorgeous, her perfume was hanging in the air, but it wasn't overbearing or strong. I always had bad experiences with beautiful people, I was always shunned and ignored, called ugly and bookworm while being used as a stepping stool to make them look better. I couldn't understand why someone like her would take notice of a nobody like me, it just didn't make any sense. "So, are you okay? You never really got a chance to answer," her voice startled me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, I..." I paused for a moment as I debated whether or not to even bother telling the truth, "Yeah, just a headache..." I felt a cool breeze brush my side and glance over to see a small, short-haired blond girl sitting on the desk next to mine. Her eyes were blue as well, but they had a mischievous glimmer in them. She wore a light green t-shirt with a cartoon giraffe printed in the middle, light blue denim shorts and a black toque. Her smile spoke more than any of her words could; she was trouble. Patty reached out her fist and with a loud shake, she slams a pill bottle on my bag, the small pills bouncing noisily in the container. I place my hands on my face and let out another low groan. "That's not helping..."

"It will if you take one!" Patty's loud girlish voice sang next to me, I could feel her gaze burn through my skin.

"No thanks, I think I'll go home and sleep it off. I've already taken a bunch of pills today and I don't feel comfortable taking any more, especially from strangers..." I take my hands from my face and remove the pill bottle from my bag.

"We are hardly strangers now!" laughed the small girl. Each hearty laugh felt like a dagger to the brain, the pain was starting to make me feel light headed. My head dropped to my bag, I closed my eyes and covered my ears in hopes of muffling the girls voice.

"_PATTY_!" a harsh whisper came from my other side, "She just told you her head was killing her! Don't be so loud!"

"Then maybe she should take the pills! They always make me feel bet-"

"Thank you for thinking about me, but I really need to get going," I cut her off mid-sentence, lifting my head slowly and opening my eyes. "I have a lot of homework to do and a bunch of research as well," I stand up and was about to walk around my desk when I feel a sharp pain on the back of my neck, I raise my hand quickly to the spot and look back at Patty. She had a wide grin on her face and a syringe in her hand, her sister jumps down and walks towards me, sighing along the way.

"Sorry to do this to you, Maka. But you wouldn't come quietly with us. What else were we supposed to do?" she reaches forward and catches me before I fall, slowly lowering me to the floor. "I promise we won't do anything bad to you, we just need to take you somewhere," her voice was starting to sound jumbled and a faint ringing was surrounding me.

"Haha! God that was funny! I only wish you would have let her fall!" a fading voice cackled behind me, "Now, lets have some fun!"

That was the last thing I could remember.

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry about the lack of an update on Saturday, it was Canadian Thanksgiving and I had a big dinner to make on Friday/Saturday for friends and then go to a family dinner on Sunday. On top of that, it was the release weekend for Pokemon X and Y so my mind has been completely consumed by that nonsense! I won't be adding an extra chapter to replace the one missed on Saturday, but I will be updating properly for the rest of the week! _

_I will be extending the character's introductions in the next chapter and we will further explore what Maka is needed for! _

_Soul POV next time and hopefully a lot of things will be explained (there are some plot holes that will be filled in) Next Chapter: ENTER: The Thompsons! _

_Don't forget to leave a comment, question or suggestion in the box below! _

_Thanks for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	11. The Truth Revealed

DWTD Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters_

* * *

**Soul POV **

I waited in the dark, damp Death room for further instructions from Kid and hoping to hell I can get back to looking for the asshole I have to work with. I had told Black*Star about the girl over drinks and how her father is retardedly over protective, that if he wanted to get the girl, he would have to do it at the school or on the way to school. But just as he was about to go look for her earlier that morning, her father stepped in and started stalking her like a lost puppy dog. With that, his chance of capturing her without witnesses disappeared and that brings us back to the Death room.

Black*Star and I have been waiting in here for about two hours now, Kid made sure to tell us to be within shouting range of the room until he returned. It's actually less boring in here then the rest of the school, at least there is a fire to look at. The school was filled with nerds or jocks, neither really blended well with me, I could kick the shit out of any person that tried to start shit with me and I usually did. I also got a good lecture about power differences and I was told that I needed to contain myself. What fun is school if you can't occasionally beat the shit out of people? None. That's the main reason I hate this place.

I let out a very audible sigh and lean further down in my chair. This whole day has been nothing but a waste of time, I could have been spending the day looking for the demons, or at least tracking down leads. I continue to stare at the fire and think of ways I could catch these shape-shifting bastards, my previous idea of using the Alburn girl as bait was dashed away as soon as I found out she was the one Kid was looking for. I might be able to extract some more information from the father, I might be able to use someone else as bait. Maybe they were into flat-chested book worms. If only it could be that easy, I would have a large supply of candidates to choose from in this school...

**"Stop being quiet and entertain your GOD!" **screamed Black*Star, startling me so bad that I fall out of my chair.

"Goddamn it, Black*Star! Don't fucking yell! You scared the shit out of me!" with a scowl on my face, I sit back down on my chair. "If you want to talk, use your indoor voice."

**"The mighty Black*Star doesn't trouble himself with such childish requests!" **he lets out a booming laugh and jumps on his chair, one foot on the seat and the other resting on the arm. **"BOW TO YOUR MASTER!" **

Without hesitation, I swing my legs over the arm of my chair and kick the chair out from under his feet. With the grace of an obese aquatic mammal, he falls face first towards my outstretched foot, crashing into it with enough force to cause a massive nose bleed. The sight of Black*Star laying in a pool of his own blood was enough to make me burst out in laughter, his crumpled body lying in a heap between the two chairs.

"You know, I might just kill you for your sacrilegious actions, Soul," he manages to mumble after a few moments. After slowly stumbling to his feet, he takes a swing at my face, I dodge and retaliate with yet another kick to the face. The almighty Black*Star trips backwards into his chair and falls to the ground, his nose bloody and his eyes vacant.

"What are you animals _doing_?!" an angry voice suddenly comes from the darkness in front of me. Within a few moments, three figures start to emerge from the fog wall, the middle figure seemed to be carrying something on it's shoulder as the the other two walk slowly on either side. It took only a second to realize that it was Kid, Liz and Patty and just a second more to notice the nasty look he was being shot.

"I-it was al-ll S-s-oul's f-fau-ult..." a mumbling Black*Star managed to say behind the curtain of blood, "He-e k-k-ic-hicked me i-in-n the f-fa-"

"I don't care _who_ the fuck started this shit, you two are grown ass adults and should know better! I mean, how childish are you?! All my hard work making all of these chairs straight and exactly the same length apart is ruined! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to put it back to it's former position?!" the irate Grim reaper dropped a slender body onto his wooden desk before walking over to me and Black*Star, Patty and Liz each took a seat next to his desk and watched the small body. "If you hadn't given me good information that led to the capture of Miss Alburn, then I would have severely punished you for this mess," the reaper comes closer to me, a look of pure disgust spread across his face, "I shall forgive this once, and only once."

I let out a sigh of relief, Kid's punishments are usually pretty rough, when he is not beating the daylights out of us, he sends us on horrible missions that involve using ourselves as bait. He is one that likes to see pain, but only if it is organized and symmetrical. Yes, the greatest power source in the United States happens to be extraordinarily OCD.

"So, is that who I think it is?" my eyes quickly dart from Kid, to the body on the desk, and then back to him, my voice low and disinterested. I tried to seem bored by the concept of having her here, but secretly I was thrilled. This girl may be a bitch, but she was able to see our door, and better yet she was able to land a hit on me. She wasn't all that bad to look at either.

"Her name is Maka Alburn, as you so kindly informed us-" the reaper started heading back towards the desk, glancing at a very giggly Patty along the way.

"Did you kill her yet?" I interrupted him, my voice sounded a little more worried then I intended it to.

"No, not this moment. She has been knocked out until we can figure out what we are going to do about her. With her father acting as a current ally, I think it would be a poor idea to kill his daughter while he is trying to eradicate demons for us," his attention was now completely focused on the girl, his back was facing us.

"Let's just kill them both, my Lord," laughed Patty, she sat at the edge of her seat, looking at the reaper with longing, "We can do this mission ourselves! I already know what one of the demons looks like!" she turns her head to me and give a large, creepy grin before turning back to Kid.

"You know what one looks like?! How the hell did you find one?!" I was flabbergasted, my jaw dropped and I was fuming mad. Kid assigned me that damn assignment, who the hell does she think she is?

"We will discuss that later, for now we need to determine why she can see things normal humans cannot..." the reaper stared the fire for a minute, then turned to look into the darkness behind Liz and Patty. He turned his body to face the girls and it looked as if Patty was going to have a fit, and in a split second, he grabbed both girls and kicked an oncoming blade to the foggy floor. Black*Star and I were on our feet in a moment, but we couldn't get to the reaper before the next attack came.

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** a scythe swung down, cutting through the black and fog, and was caught by the young reaper. Patty merged with the shadows and Liz pulled a knife from a hidden holster, Black*Star and I both ran to the reaper as Patty kicked someone out of the shadows. The man had tear streaks running down his face and snot coming from his nose, he reeked of booze and his clothing was torn and stained. The red haired man looked miserable, but angry, he lunged at Kid again with his scythe, missing again and again as the young reaper dodged him and countered each swing with a blow of his own. However, this didn't detour the red-haired menace, he accepted each blow and tried harder to kill Kid.

**"I WILL FUCKING END YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MAKAAA!"** he shrieked, his voice echoing in the room, and his movements becoming more staggered, **"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR LAYING YOUR HANDS ON MY GIRL!" **

"Hey, Alburn," I said with a large grin on my face. The pissed off parent paid no attention to me, he just continued to furiously swing at Kid, it wasn't until I made my next comment that he stopped. "Well, then. If you are determined not to look, maybe I will do something extra horrible to this daughter of yours," his pupils turned to slits and his face went pale at the sight of me holding his girl. I sat on Kid's desk with Maka in my lap and Liz's knife in my hand, while he was fighting with the reaper Lord he didn't notice the rest of us gathering around his precious little girl. He took one step towards us and I brought the knife to her throat, "No, no. You come any closer and I'll cut her open and make you watch her bleed to death."

"I will kill you before you-" the man's voice was barely audible over the fire behind me.

"You won't get the chance to kill him," Black*Star cut in, his hands were folded in front of him and he was standing to my right, "You will have to go through me first."

"Not just him, but us as well," Liz piped in, she gave Maka a nervous glance and stood off to my other side as Patty's shadow extended out and grabbed the disgruntled father by the ankles, slowly wrapping herself up his legs and constraining his body.

"The choice is yours Mr. Alburn," Kid said calmly from behind him, "We had no intentions of harming your daughter, but she is a threat to us, and if you don't cooperate we will have no choice but to kill her." His eyes focused on the weeping man, he took a few steps forward and put a hand on the constrained man's shoulder.

"Why? Why is everyone targeting my poor Maka? She hasn't done anything wrong!" his weeping was becoming more intense, his eyes were puffy and red and his body was shaking violently.

"She found our room without help," stated Kid, turning back towards us and walking, "Your daughter found the door and from what I heard, was able to land a hit on Soul," a loud cackle was heard from the restraints holding Spirit, even Black*Star snickered at the last comment. Kid gave the tow of then a nasty glance and they both went silent, "I need to know if you are hiding anything from us, Mr. Alburn. Demons don't pick sacrifices out of nowhere, especially when it's from something as important as this. You are hiding something and I need to know what," he walked behind his desk and sat in his chair, his eyes focused the on the man he was questioning.

"I will tell you everything, just please, take the knife away from my daughter's throat," his words were soft but clear. When I heard Kid snap his fingers, I threw the knife at Liz, she caught the blade and smoothly hid it in her hidden holster. A second snap was heard and the shadows holding Spirit were removed and a smiling Patty took her place on Kid's right side.

"Take a seat please... everyone," said the reaper, gesturing to the chairs lined in front of him. I stood up, still holding the unconscious girl in my arms, I walked to the nearest chair. Spirit was about to snatch her out of my arms when Black*Star grabbed his hand and threw him back.

"Tsk, tsk asshole, you get the girl when we get the truth," he boomed with a smile on his face, "And trust me, we'll know if you're lying!"

The upset father took his seat, but never took his eyes off me. "About 8 years ago, I was on a huge hunt for a vicious demon by the name of Lucious. He was abducting woman and children and killing them, using their life forces to power up his dying master. It wasn't working the way he was hoping, so he turned his sights on reapers, thinking their powers could boost him to his once former glory. He tried to get me..." his eyes were hidden behind his hair and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Lucious captured Maka and my wife, Kami. He told me that if I didn't surrender the location of our clan's base, he would kill my wife and child before my eyes, torturing them slowly until I cracked." His body started to shake and tears dropped down into the fog, "I couldn't do it. Revealing the base would have been the end of the country, millions would have died at the hands of Lucious and his master. I watched as he pulled my wife's eyes out one at a time, chopped off each of her fingers and forced them in her mouth, cut her and various places and pour vinegar and salt in her wounds. She suffered tremendously, she was awake through all that and much more..." his words stayed clear, he started rocking back and forth. "Just before she died, she made me promise to save Maka, she told me to do anything it took to protect her and I failed. He shot her in the head shortly after Kami passed away, and I lost it. I honestly don't remember what happened, I blacked out and when I finally came to, I was holding Maka in my arms and was surrounded in entrails, organs, bones, skin and blood. It was everywhere, but all I could really see was my pale white Maka. I did the only thing I could think of; I split my soul..."

"Wait, you split your soul?" I interrupted him, completely confused, "But only Grim reapers can do that!"

"Demon hunters are not normal reapers, extremely powerful individuals can pull off this stunt, but it is a taboo. There is no telling what can happen to both the reaper and the human involved in the fusion, most simply die from the shock," Kid explains for Spirit, "Continue with your story Mr. Alburn."

"I transferred enough of my soul to bring my daughter back to life and to have her heal her wounds. She didn't remember anything that happened thank god, but she did have occasionally out bursts. She would kill people in her sleep, when she blacks out she becomes a predator and kills the wicked in gruesome ways. We have had to move almost every year because people have been able to track her down and have tried to take her life, she awoke a few times covered in blood and screaming, I was able to erase some of those memories. I took up drinking, partly because of my wife's death and another for an excuse. It was easier to have Maka blame me for being a drunk then to have her discover the truth..."

I looked down at the girl in my arms, it was hard to believe that this girl had the soul of a demon hunter in her, or that she could kill for that matter. She looked so small and helpless.

"Thank you Mr. Alburn, this explains Patty's story and confirms why she can see our entrance. However, something is going to have to be done about her," Kid said behind his folded hands, he stood up and walked around his desk towards me and Maka.

"What? I thought you were going to give her back to me once I told you the story?!" his eyes widened and he tripped while trying to stand up, his legs apparently weak from shaking so much. "You can't go back on your word! You can't! I WANT MY LITTLE GIRL!" tears came flowing faster down his cheeks.

"Calm yourself, you will leave with your daughter. But she will be told the full story in a few weeks time when she takes part in the reaper test," Kid lifted the unconscious girl from my arms and held her while Spirit struggled to his feet, my eyes widened with disbelief. What the hell is going on here?

"No, I won't allow this! Do you know how hard I worked to keep this away from her? I don't want her to live this life!"

"So you would rather have her abducted again?" Spat the child reaper, his temper finally starting to crack, "Your daughter was captured by one of the demons you are hunting, she managed to fend him off with an element of surprise, but he will be wise to her trick next time, and I think she should be given the chance to hone her reaper skills and protect herself!"

"I can protect her!" cried Spirit.

**"YOU LET HER GET CAUGHT ONCE ALREADY!" **screamed Kid, placing Maka back into my arms and in the blink of an eye, he was holding Spirit in the air by his throat. **"STOP BEING STUBBORN AND LISTEN TO ME!" **

**"PEOPLE DIE WHEN THEY TAKE THAT TEST! I CAN'T LET HER DIE AGAIN!" **choked the hanging man, he was trying to loosen Kid's grip, but it was futile.

"She isn't like normal people!" growled Kid, "She has an advantage against anyone we pit against her! Worse case; she dies and the demons lose their sacrifice and cannot complete the ritual. Best case scenario, she lives and becomes a powerful reaper. Either way, we can make this work," he dropped Spirit and stood above him in a threatening manner.

"My Maka, please, please! Help her, I don't want her to die," the man was almost completely engulfed in the fog, weeping sadly into his arm.

"We will try our best," he turns to look at me, "I will have to fill you in on everything, Soul. Black*Star, Patty and Liz, I want you three to find everyone else and meet back here immediately," with those words, the other three reapers muttered a 'yes, my lord' and disappeared into the darkness. Kid sat at his desk, "Spirit, you will take your daughter and go home. We will come for her in a few weeks time and collect her for the test. If you try to flee, I will hunt you down personally and kill you, I will then have Maka face the strongest opponent I can find and make sure she dies in battle."

"I understand," his crying stopped as he returned to his feet. He took a couple steps towards me and held his hands out, "I want my daughter back now." I looked at Kid for confirmation before handing over the girl, the red haired man took his daughter and headed out the door at the top of the staircase and without a glance back, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

"I want to discuss all the details with you before everyone comes back," the young reaper suddenly said, startling me, "Come closer and I will tell everything."

_I am soooooo so sorry guys! Major writers block! I though this chapter was going to be more based on Patty and Liz, but I wanted to speed up the story a little. The next chapter will skip the Thompson girls again and go right into Tsubaki! _

_I will update extra for missing Thursday AND Saturday, shout outs to Zyba for kicking my ass and helping me get this chapter out! Any encouragement or sass is accepted when I miss a chapter, don't be afraid to scold me for my laziness! _

_Anywho, I really hoped you all enjoyed all this shit, I will be getting to the reaper tests within a chapter or two and I promise some really disturbing violence! Don't be afraid to leave comments, questions or suggestions in the box below! _

_PS- A couple people have been asking about lemon and with whom; I am going to confirm lemon in later chapters (there will be a warning in the story description for those that are not into that and a quick non-graphic summary in the following chapter) and it is definitely between Soul and Maka (yup, I know I crushed some dreams, but I have always been a huge fan of SoMa) _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	12. Enter: Tsubaki!

DWTD Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Maka POV **

It has been about a month since the incident in the math room, and I haven't seen those girls come to class once between then and now. I don't even remember their names, I barely remember what they look like, now that I think about it. That night when I awoke, it was in my apartment, with a drunk Papa on the couch. He has been all over me everyday this past month and it's really starting to piss me off.

Besides Papa, everything has been going pretty good! I have been enjoying most of my classes, I visit the library very frequently and I am at the top of my class in nearly every subject (I'm going to change that 'nearly' very soon I hope). I haven't had any terrible encounters so far, besides those girls who drugged me and the occasional asshole in the hallway. Life seemed to be going good for me, I was finally starting to get a good routine going.

I am currently sitting alone in the library, waiting for my biology partner to come and help me with our latest project. Thanks to her, I have been acing this course (not that I'm not acing every course, but she is making it a lot easier), every project, every test, every essay just seems so easy when it is done with her. I never really got along with any of the other students in my classes, they are mostly jocks and preppy bimbos that care only for partying, sex and booze. Not all of my classmates were like that, but a vast majority were, and they usually hired someone smart in the class to do their work for them. I wasn't sinking that low, it took everything I had just to keep my grades at the level they were currently at, let alone do all the work for someone else as well! This made me a lot of enemies at school, all but one person seemed to hate me and I was okay with this. At least I had one friend.

I looked at my watch and sighed, she was already thirty minutes late. Maybe I should just get started on my own. Just as I was about to get up and look for some books I might need, my bio partner comes running in carrying at least half a dozen books. She nearly trips, but I manage to catch her and the many texts in her arms.

"Thanks Maka, I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it there!" the tall girl smiled at me as I took some of the load from her and brought them over to the table, "Sorry for being so late, I had to grab some stuff from my dorm! I thought these might come in handy!"

"No problem Tsubaki! I haven't been waiting that long anyway," I picked up one of the books and examined it as she took off her jacket. It always amazes me that Tsubaki chose to hang out with me, she was far prettier than I was and well known around the school. She had beautiful long, black hair, an hour glass figure and flawless, white skin. Tsubaki was friendly to everyone she met; she would help pay for a person's lunch if they were short, she volunteered with many after school charity events and offered advice to anyone that asked. I had no idea how she managed to keep such high grades and do so many things for the school, just thinking about it made my head spin. She looked down at the book I was holding and smiled, "That one might not have exactly what we are looking for, but I'm sure we'll find some interesting references from it!"

I looked down at the book again and I finally registered what I was looking at; it was an old copy of Charles Darwin's 'Origin of Species', "I thought we were looking into human anatomy, how will this help us?"

"Well, I thought we might be able to use other, more primitive, animals to better compare the rapid growth that us humans have gone through over the years. I know it's not exactly what Professor Stein asked for, but it might answer some of the questions he left for us on our assignment sheet," she happily replied while pulling out her laptop and biology text book. This is the reason I love this girl, she was always thinking outside the box, and that's usually what the Professor liked about our work.

"Alright, you look into this book and I'll find some of our key points in our bio texts. You are much better at finding the hidden information then I am," I hand her 'Origin of Species' and grab my text from the table as well as a couple of books that look fairly similar. It didn't take long before we were hard at work, our fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard of our computers as we sighted passages from books and wrote down the needed references.

It was three hours later, around nine o'clock by the time the librarian came around to tell us to leave. We were both exhausted, but agreed to go get coffee and a bite to eat before heading our separate ways. We drove for a little while and finally decided to stop in a small, privately owned cafe just a few blocks away from the school, it was small but very cozy. It had a small bar in the middle and a couple flowered booths lining the windows, we sat at one of them and ordered a small coffee each to start.

"I thought we would have a harder time finding the answers to Professor Stein's assignment questions, we really got a lot of our research done tonight!" Tsubaki said cheerfully as she sipped her coffee and looked at the menu.

"I know! Thanks to all those books you brought! I don't know how you always manage to pick the exact books we need," I said in awe, she had incredible taste in books and an even better eye for uncommon information that impressed Stein.

"It's just luck!" she smiled from behind her cup. Her cell phone rang just as the waitress came to take our order, her face dropped as she read the message on her phone. She told the waitress what she wanted and sighed as she put her cell back into her purse, her face seemed to be getting paler. I watched her expression for a while, whatever the message said, it must have been really troubling.

"Tsubaki, are you all right? You're not looking well," I watched her face turn to look at me and waited for a response. I only got a sigh at first and a sad look, but after a couple minutes she finally spoke.

"Maka, there is something important I have to talk to you about," she looked down at the table, her expression was grim, "I really don't want you to hate me for what I'm about to tell you though..."

"Why would I hate you? I mean, you have been a great partner and have done so much for me this last month!" I was confused, I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"I have a job outside of school and it's a little unorthodox... My boss has given me an assignment that I'm afraid to do. I mean, I really don't think that I'm the right person to do it..."

"Then you don't have to!" my voice was steadily rising and my brows furrowed, "They can't make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing!"

Tsubaki smiled a little and looked back at me, "Thank you Maka, but I kinda understand why he asked me... Though I'm sure I could list off at least half a dozen others that could explain things better than me. It actually has to do with you."

"Me?" I pointed at myself stupidly, a befuddled look was reflected back at me from the window, "Why would your job involve me?"

"It's a long story, I don't know all the little details but I have to try to fill you in as much as I can before midnight," she looked at her watch and nearly screamed, "Shit! He is really cutting this close! Listen Maka, I don't have a lot of time to explain things, so I need your undivided attention at all times, do you understand me?" She looked at me with a serious face, she was obviously nervous about something.

"Yes, but-"

"There isn't anytime for 'buts' Maka!" Tsubaki interrupted franticly, " They're going to be here in twenty minutes! I just need you to listen to me, no questions or interruptions please! I'm going to say some things that sound crazy and impossible, but you just have to trust me! All I want is what's best for you!"

"Okay, go ahead," I was terribly confused and even more nervous. What could she have to say that is so controversial?

"In less then twenty minutes, someone will come in here to take you to a test. It's not optional, you complete it or die-"

"WHAT?!" I spit out the coffee I had just sipped.

"Lower your voice!" She looked around the cafe and back at me, she had tears in her eyes, "Please, listen! You have been chosen by my boss as a candidate for our test, if you pass then you will have power and fortune. If you fail, it's death..."

"Why don't I have a say? Can't he find someone else?" I whisper quickly, I was starting to panic. I didn't want power, and I can make my own fortune after I graduated from college...

"This test will pit you against strong opponents," Tsubaki continued without hesitation, " I don't know the details of the test, the Lord usually explains everything just before it starts. You will be paired up with the person who nominated you, however you are a special case, it would be a huge advantage for you to be paired up with such an immense power. I believe your father agreed to be your helper, but even then you are still blessed with a great advantage over the others."

My head was spinning, I had so many questions that I couldn't manage to pick just one to start. What did my father have to do with this? What is this test for? How do I have an advantage over the others and who are they?

"Okay, so here is where things are going to get crazy, this will explain a lot for you, I hope... Maka, you are going to be competing in the Reaper Games," her eyes were focused and her body was alert, it was as if she was expecting me to do something really violent. "You have been chosen by the Lord Grim Reaper, ruler over life and death in North America. This game is by invitation only and cannot be turned down once given. Although your father contested your nomination, you are in a situation that requires you to have power. You were handed picked because you are in grave danger and you show the potential of becoming a great asset to our team..."

"Our team? You mean-"

"Yes, I am a reaper. I take the lives of those who need to pass on," all warmth and kindness that was once there is gone now, she is serious and terrifying.

"You kill people?" the volume of my voice went up a bit, and a sudden glare from Tsubaki brought it right back down, "How can you get away with this? You are a murderer!"

"No, I am a reaper. Everyone must die and it is my job to help them get to the other side. If people don't die when they are supposed to, their bodies start to decompose, their soul becomes dark and it transforms into something a lot more sinister. I'm not human, Maka and technically, neither are you."

"I-I... whaa?" my jaw dropped. What the hell is she trying to tell me?

"This is one of the parts that I'm kinda unsure about myself," she looked down at her watch and cursed, her face was full of fear and nervousness again, "Your father is a reaper too, he is actually a special kind of reaper but I really can't get into too much detail right now. You died once when you were a young girl and he severed his soul and put it in you. Because you have part of his soul, you also received some of his powers, though you have never consciously used them before. You have to power to be one of us, you can still do what ever you want in life, you will just have some extra duties now and then..."

"Like killing people, is that right?" my voice was bitter, I was pissed.

"It's not like tha-"

"Oh no? You still kill people! What do you do, just walk up to someone and say 'oh hi there, you have to die now, so if you could please follow me so I can stuff this knife in your chest, that would be great'...or do you just smother them with pillows and shit?" I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted to go home.

"No!" her voice echoed through the nearly empty cafe, "You have no goddamn idea what you're talking about! Please, let's just go and see your father, he can probably explain things better than I can," she looked tired and upset, her hand was covering half of her face and the other was around her waist.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I would rather die then have to kill a living being..."

The door to the cafe opened up and three cloaked figures came in, they looked around before making their way to our table. I was about to stand up when I felt a painfully familiar pinch in the side if my neck, my eyes dart forward and see Tsubaki leaning across the table with a syringe in her hand. My vision was starting to go blurry.

"I'm really sorry, Maka. I hate having to do this to you," the cloaked figures arrived at our table, one of them scooped me up in their arms, Tsubaki stood up and joined them, "You left me with no other options. This test is not a choice, please forgive me," her teary eyes were the last thing I saw.

* * *

_Updating a little late in the day! But at least it's out on time! _

_Thanks for the feed back guys! I always love hearing it! _

_Next chapter will go over rules and chapter 14 will be the start to the awesome goriness that I'm sure you have all been waiting for! I'm sure by now, Maka is damn sick of people jabbing needles in her neck! poor girl! _

_Don't be afraid to leave a comment, question or suggestion in the box below! _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	13. Rules

DWTD Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater of any of its characters._

* * *

**Maka POV **

Where ever I was, it was cold.

I can hear a fire in the background and the light chatter of unfamiliar voices, they were all around me. Most of the voices seemed to be male, I can hear the odd muffled cry and what I think is a smack. My nerves are shot to hell, I am trembling due to the damp, cold air and the fear of the unknown, the last thing I remember was Tsubaki...

Wait! Am I dead? She told me that I had died once before, was that actually true? Am I dead now? Why is everything so dark? I try to open my eyes but it is no use; nothing but black. I can feel a presents behind me, the more I think about it, I start to realize the feeling is coming from all directions. My heart beat quickens and my breaths become shallow, whatever is over my head is starting to suffocate me.

"I think everyone should be awake by now," the voice of a young male rings out from my right side, the voice sounds oddly familiar, I'm sure I have heard it somewhere before. The bag covering my head is suddenly removed and the light from the fire to the right is blinding; I blink a few times until my eyes adjust. I look around and give a little cry; there are chairs lined on either side of me, as well as in front and all of them are filled with people like me. They all looked confused and scared, many were starting to curse, cry and demand answers. Within a second, hooded figures appeared from out of the darkness, they looked exactly like the people I saw in the cafe right before I was drugged. The hooded people silenced everyone that was making a sound, I felt a person creep up behind me, and it took everything I had in me not to scream when they put a hand on my shoulder. I heard a small whisper say 'It's Papa, stay quiet sweetheart' and I relax a little bit.

"Now, for those who don't know what is going on, I will kindly explain, but I request that you keep quiet and do not interrupt me or I will have my men silence you," I turned my head to the source of the voice and my jaw dropped. It was that kid, the one that gave me directions on the first day! As I sat dumbstruck, I could hear the sounds of people struggling all around me and I was tempted to start myself until I heard a sharp crack and turned to look at the person to my left; his neck was oddly bent and his body was lifeless and still. My eyes widened and horror and I cried out in surprise, my father stuck a gag in my open mouth and whispered a soft apology in my ear.

"As I was saying, my men are skilled in manslaughter, so if you wish to struggle and fight then I will have them put an end to you. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head along with the rest of the crowd, terror was rapidly growing inside me. "Now that we have that settled, I will introduce myself. I am known by many different names; Death, the young Lord, the Grim Reaper as well as by my school name. You will all address me as 'my Lord' or 'Master', anything less will be taken as a sign of disrespect and you will be terminated, trust me, anyone here can kill you in an instant." the kid up front then gestured to the limp husk sitting next to me, the hooded figure behind him picked up an arm and began waving the hunk of dead flesh. There were a few more screams that were shortly muffled with gags as well, someone close to the end of my row puked. Many gave him a disgusted look and the man calling himself 'Master' began to talk once more.

"You have all been nominated by the people behind you to join our organization, but in order to join you must first demonstrate that you are worthy. You will be given a set of rules which may change at any given time, this is to prove that you are capable of following instructions and completing tasks within a short time frame," the boy walks between the rows of chairs, looking straight ahead, "We require complete submissiveness from all of our recruits, as the job we're offering doesn't come cheap," he stops at the end of the rows and looks down the rows of chairs and looks at each individual person.

"You will have to kill human beings. During and after this initiation, your job will be to hunt down targets you are given and eradicate them. You can mercy kill them with poison, smother them when then sleep or convince them to kill themselves, or you can rip them apart violently. I really don't care how you do it, just so long as it get's done. You will be given money depending on the complexity of the task; strong, sneaky or violent targets will get you a large reward, where as the sickly, young or elderly will be cheap. If you pass this test," his eyes lock with mine, "You will become a reaper of death. You cannot back down. If you do not wish to play then you will be killed on the spot. There are no exceptions to this rule, you play to win or you die trying," his eyes continue on, "Now, we will go over this year's rules."

The young man briskly walks to his desk and holds a long, yellow envelope in front of him and continues on with his speech. "You will each be given one of these, it will contain your target for the first round of the test. One will be a fellow recruit and the other will be a civilian that needs to be dealt with. The rules are as follows:

1) Hunt down your target and dispose of the body without being caught by authorities.

2) You must complete your task within a certain time frame; go over your time limit by one second and you will be eliminated.

3) You must stay within the city limits; if you exit Death City, it will be considered a forfeit and you will be killed.

4) You cannot tell anyone what you are doing; revealing this test will get you and the person(s) you told killed immediately.

5) Killing an unmarked civilian will result in immediate disqualification and you will be terminated.

A new set of rules will be added to this list as the teat continues. Each round will become shorter, and your targets will become harder to fight and find. You must try your best to stay vigilant throughout the test, trust no one unless absolutely necessary. You don't know who is friend or foe. There are 25 players left in the game, a message will be sent to each of your cell phones when your target has been eradicated. You will have a map in your package as well, your finishing location will be marked on there. Once you have killed both targets, you should immediately head for this location, it will be your safe zone for the remainder of the test. Each safe zone is sealed with a special kind of spell that stops you from being killed, but it can be broken by me if you decide to hide there instead of fighting.

Follow these rules at all times unless other wise instructed by myself or the reaper that nominated you. You will begin the test in 1 hour. If your target has been killed by themselves or another, you may move on to the civilian target and consider yourself lucky. Reapers, during this time you can brief your candidate however you wish but be sure to have them at their destination by the time the clock strikes 9 pm. Good luck to all of you, I will hopefully see half of you in twenty-four hours. That's when the first round will end. I am expecting good things from all of you, good luck and happy hunting," with that, the fog jumped up, covering the grim reaper from head to toe and quickly retreated back to the ground; only air remained where the young man once stood.

Almost all at once, the people sitting in chairs were ripped up and whisked away in different directions. My father scooped me up under his arm and ran into the darkness that was once behind me, as he ran he untied the gag in my mouth.

"What the _hell_ Papa!" I shrieked, I was completely panicked. I couldn't do this, I couldn't bring myself to harm another living person. This was so cruel.

"I'm sorry Maka, I am so sorry," moaned my father between his deep breaths, "I tried to stop him, I didn't want this..."

"How can _YOU_ do it? How do you kill people without feeling remorse?! Or is that the reason you drink every night?!" I spat, I was terrified and angry. I hated my father for not stopping this, or maybe I hated myself for getting into this situation. I don't even know what I did to catch the reaper's eye...

"Maka please! Let me get you to your starting line and I'll explain everything there!" he wheezed, his breaths were becoming shorter and sharper.

**"NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR STUPID GAMES!"** I cried and started thrashing violently under my father's grasp. I tried kicking, biting and punching any part of his body I could reach, but he never broke his pace.** "I WOULD RATHER DIE! I WON'T KILL ANYONE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! JUST KILL ME AND GET IN OVER WITH!"** He kept his composure through all of my tantrum and for another ten minutes after that, tears running down his face the entire time. After what seemed like forever, he stopped and dropped me gently to the ground. He held my shoulders tightly and bent down to the ground in front of me.

"I have been a shitty father, Maka. I know I have, but I just couldn't live with what I had done. I regret so many things in life, but reaping is not one of them," his eyes looked into mine as he spoke, I held my tongue for the moment; ready to lash out and hit him as soon as he slips up. "I don't kill humans anymore, I haven't for over ten years. I am a demon slayer."

"I'm sorry, a what?" my voice was sharp, I was aiming to hurt him.

"Demon slayer. There are creatures out there that have powers to murder in mass-"

"Like you?"

"No," his voice sounded bitter and pained; score one for me. " I don't deny that I can kill multiple targets at once, but these... things... they are messed up. They can rip your soul from your body and use it to make them more powerful or they can kill millions at once just because they are bored," I started to struggle and pull away from him, but he held me in place with very little effort, "I'm a monster, I don't deny that either, but not for killing humans..."

"Oh yeah? Then what makes you a monster then, father," he flinches at my words and a small tear runs quickly down his face. He keeps eye contact the entire time and his grip only tightens; 2-0 Maka.

"I promise I will tell you when this is all over."

"You might as well tell me now, 'cause there's no way I'm passing the first round," I start shaking violently, my body betrays my cool, vicious demeanor, "I can promise you right now that I won't hurt anyone!"

"You have to try! I don't think you underst-"

"I completely understand what I am saying, father. I am not a child, I know that I will die and I accept it," I interrupted him and made sure to put as much venom in my words as I could.

"I can't lose you too!" he broke eye contact and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You lost me years ago," he released me and took out a small pill bottle as well as the envelope that the grim reaper had shown earlier.

"If you are serious about this, then take these," he hands me two light blue pills from the bottle and places them gently into the palm of my hand along with then envelope, "I was going to take these if anything happened to you. Just one would be enough to kill a man. I don't want to have to come and kill you Maka, please, if you have any love left for your horrible father, just please take these pills if you honestly believe you cannot continue. I... I re-really don't w-want you to die M-Mak-a, please, think it over!" he began crying uncontrollably.

I look down at the pitiful figure in front of me and my heart breaks. He has done some stupid things in his life, but I know that all he has ever wanted if for me to have a happy life. Yet here I am, thrust into an unthinkable situation; kill or be killed. My heart races and a bead of sweat runs down the side of my face, I am shaking hard and my throat starts to choke. I think of all the memories I have had with my father. Before my mother died, we were a happy family; picnics, family dinners, vacations. We enjoyed life to the fullest, but that time has come and gone as I stand here with two little pills in one hand and a hit list in the other.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but this is my choice," without any further thinking, I tipped my head back and swallowed both pills at once. I looked at my father's horror struck face, "I hope to see you again, Papa. Though, I'm sure it won't be here."

* * *

_UGGGGGGH! Laaate! Agaaaain! I am terrible at this! _

_So leaving yeah high and dry! But thankfully, it will only be for one day! (I hope) _

_I will give you a make up chapter soon, but things have been kinda hectic for me lately with Halloween shit and work none sense! But seriously, Halloween is the shit! you can walk around all day in a costume and no one looks at you like you are a complete freak! Which is a nice change of me every once in a while! _

_You know the drill people! Leave a comment, question or suggestion in the box below! _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	14. The Test Begins: 22 Hours remaining

DWTD Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters._

* * *

**Soul POV **

I hit the jack pot. Everyone else was rushing their candidates to their starting point and getting ready to watch them as they completed the test, while I sat next to my dead friend. I usually pick people at random for this test, but this time I actually looked for someone special. This particular asshole wreaked havoc in the under world, he was a black dealer selling heavy weapons to young children. He wasn't a target for slaughter yet and it saddens me that I had to kill him off without a reward, but I don't think I could have gotten off the hook so easy if I chose a milder target.

I sit back with my hands behind my head, in the seat the Alburn girl sat just over an hour ago. Just thinking of her reaction brought a smile to my face; she was pale, scared, and gave a screech when I snapped my friend's neck. Although she was terrified, there was something in her eyes; I don't know if it was determination or defiance, but the look was intoxicating. I could help but stare at the young woman. She was something else; she has a small frame, soft facial features and a decent sized rack, if I wasn't afraid of her over-protective father I would probably try to get a little something from her.

I sigh, although I'm thrilled that I don't have to babysit some lunatic for the day, I'm starting to get really bored sitting alone next to this prick. Part of me is hoping someone will kill themselves soon so I can have a little company, but the other is hoping for a bloodbath; it makes for a better show. My mind starts to wonder and I remember the last words I heard Maka say before passing out from Tsubaki's injection 'I would rather die then have to kill a living being...' and I was nervous for some reason. After hearing about her rampage with the demon I have been hunting, I have grown eager to meet her again and maybe flip a few of the switches that turn her rogue. I love a good challenge.

"You're lucky, I was going to assign him to Patty in a few days," a calm male voice spoke out from the darkness behind me, I jump from the suddenness of his voice. Before I have a chance to look behind me, the fog rises and a hooded figure walks towards to large wooden desk dropping the hood and sitting down in the chair in front of the fire.

"I thought that might be the case, I can't let her have all the fun now, can I?" I said with a laugh and a grin, "Besides, we both know he wouldn't have lasted past the first trials, he would have broke a rule within the first five minutes!"

"And you thought this be a good idea? What if he actually followed the rules and passed the test?" the reaper said with a bit of a snap to his voice.

"Then he would become a reaper, if he stepped out of line, you would kill him. Didn't you say the same thing about Patty and Liz? Look how they turned out! Patty is the most loyal reaper you have here and Liz is a mercy killer, I really don't see what the problem is..."

"The problem is you don't think before you act, Soul. You create mayhem wherever you go and say 'fuck it' to the consequences!" Kid's voice was on the rise, this wasn't a good sign. If I planned on staying alive, I had to think of something to say that would save my ass, and I had to think fast.

"Isn't that why you turned me?" Kid gave me a puzzled look and I continued on, hoping to say something useful, "You needed a quick thinker on your crew. You have a lot of powerful players, but none of them are cunning enough to pull us out of a tight situation. Don't get me wrong, I have put myself into some pretty nasty jams, but I have always been able to get myself and the group out with little collateral damage. I'm your fast-talking,cunning, sneaky motherfucker, that's why you put up with me." One glance at Kids face told me everything I needed to know- I had won this round.

"You are definitely a smooth talker. This conversation is not over though, I will have to call a couple others in to go over the rules of choosing candidates. Apparently thirteen of you assholes decided it was a good idea to choose lethal partners for this test, that means this test is rigged with all sorts of fucked up! I can already tell that this year is going to be a mess-" the reaper lord was interrupted by a sudden uplifting in the fog, and within the fog a scream was heard and a picture started to show itself in its center.

"Looks like we already have a casualty!" I say with a smirk on my face and I walk behind the desk and stand next to Kid to take a look at the projection ahead, "Who bit the bullet?"

"It looks like the list of suicides first, we have six so far this year," pictures of slaughtered individuals flash by in the fog, some where killed with mercy and others were ripped apart, "We have four rule breakers and two that actually committed suicide."

"Really? Wow, that's actually not too bad, last year we had thirteen within the first ten minutes," I mumble, "Who's partner's lost?"

"Some common ones; Tsubaki's ran for the border as soon as they landed, she mercy killed him," an image appeared in the fog of a young man with a bullet in his head, "The next was Liz; hers immediately called home and left a message, so she slit her throat and is now trying to erase the message before the family hears it, otherwise she will have to kill all of them," another image appeared, this time it showed a teenage girl drenched in blood, her head was barely attached to her shoulders. "It looks like Kim and Harvar both had their candidates try and take public transportation out of the city walls, Kim threw hers' off a moving train and Harvar snapped his candidates' neck just before he boarded a plane." Once again images showing the deceased passed through the fog, it showed a middle aged man crumpled next to some tracks and another older male shoved into a suitcase going around on the luggage turn-about, stuck in an infinite loop, never to be claimed.

"What about the suicides?" I asked calmly, a part of me secretly hoping not to hear the Alburn name.

"Marie had her girl jump from a 30 story business building, that was quite a mess," there was almost nothing left of the girl mentioned; just copious amounts of blood and guts hanging from every wall, car and person unlucky enough to be in the area at the time. "And the last one is kind of a shocker to me-"

"I watched it happen," said a sullen voice from the left side of us, his voice echoing from the darkness, "I couldn't stop her..."

"When she goes out in that way, how can you expect to stop her?" replies Kid, he looks out into the darkness and sighs. "I know how you're feeling-"

**"HOW THE HELL SHOULD YOU KNOW HOW I AM FEELING?!" **screams the male's voice from out of sight, **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE?!" **

"I told you not to get your hopes up, her nomination was a mistake. She shouldn't have been put in this test," Kid spoke in smooth words, but the feeling coming from them was poison. I knew the sound of the cries, I have heard them before. "She was a good person that wasn't made for this line of work and I told you that this might happen, but you chose to have her as your partner."

"What _else_ was I supposed to do? She found out my truth! I didn't have many choices once she knew, she either took the test or I would have had to silence her myself! I can't live like this any more! Just kill me! _**PLEASE**_!" a loud booming cry was echoing from the darkness and Kid could only shake his head and turn to the projection in the fog to watch the scene that had unfolded. I was surprised to see the people who appeared in the mist.

_"I told you, I can't kill another human being, I would rather die myself!"cried the voice of a light hair girl, her hands were in her face. _

_"Please, I promise it get's easier! You won't have to do it alone! I will stay by your side the entire time, just please, don't do it!"_

_"How can __YOU_ do it? How do you kill people without feeling remorse?! I never thought you were like this..."

_"It's not what you think it is! I swear I will explain everything to you after this round, just please try, for me?"_

_"It's too late, I have seen you do your work and I can't do that!" she removed her hands and threw a punch at the person in front of her, hitting him right in the face. _

_"I didn't mean for you to-" _

_"ENOUGH!" she bellows, her voice filled with pain and contempt, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and when we finally became a couple, I didn't think that there was anyone that could get between us!" _

_"There still isn't! Please Maggie, don't do it!" _

_The woman took a gun out of her bag and pointed it to her temples, "You betrayed my trust, Ox. I thought you were better than this." with those words said, she shot herself in the head, spilling blood and bits of brain and skull fragments all over the walls and ground below, her limp body following shortly behind it. _

Out of the shadows emerged the red, puffy face of Ox Ford. His hands were trembling and his eyes still leaked tears, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed just looking at him. "How did she find out?" I asked, uninterested in what ever answer that came out.

"I had to kill her father. He found out about me and was going to tell others," choked the sobbing man to our left, "Just as I was disposing of his body, she walked in and freaked out. I tried to explain everything to her, but it was all too much for her to take in, so she-" his reply was interrupted by more of his insufferable bawling.

"You should have put her down as soon as she found out," a soft voice spoke, "She was never meant for this kind of work. You were made to kill, she wasn't. Get a hold of yourself before the rest of the team comes back, I don't want everyone to know I have a pathetic reaper in my crew." and with those words, the balding male dropped into the fog below and began another set of hystarical cries. Kid's point seemed harsh, but we knew it to be fair. Kid was known for have some of the most ruthless reapers in his squad, so if word got out that he had a weak member, another Grim might try to seize control of his land. One had tried before and was dealt with mercilessly.

"Are there any more deaths?" I was curious, I looked down at my watch and saw that the test had started two hours ago.

"Nothing yet, it seems that most people are just trying to grasp what they are supposed to do. Only five people have started with their hunt; Patty, Black*Star, Mifune, Azusa and Spirit all have their potential reapers hunting."

"Spirit? His daughter is hunting?" complete shock had hit me, the thought just wouldn't process.

"Actually, Maka Alburn is close to catching her first target; she was assigned to kill Jacqueline's partner and some old lady in a nursing home. Currently, Jacqueline's pick is sitting on a rooftop crying to herself."

My eyes focused in on the fog mirage ahead, and a smile crept up to my face. How the hell did Spirit manage to convince his daughter to kill?

* * *

_So I am getting really bad for this updating late thing, again, Halloween shit has taken my attention away from story telling, sorry dudes! _

_I know you are all going to seem a little confused with this turn of events, but I hope you didn't think I would actually kill Maka off so easily! Things will be explained in another chapter, possibly the next one, or maybe in five chapters from now. You will just have to wait and see! _

_Thank you for your support with this story! I look forward to hearing any feed back you might have! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, question or suggestion in the box below! I always like to hear back from the people reading this! _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	15. 18 Hours Remaining

DWTD Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters._

* * *

**Maka POV **

_I awoke to the sounds of the red haired male snapping his fingers, the same man that has saved my ass a few times in the past. He is kneeling down in front of me with red eyes and a wet face. "Master, what are you doing here?" I say in a sleepy voice, I can't remember that last time I was awake. _

_"I have a special mission for you, child," he said in a cold voice, his eyes looked pained and his face was stone. He points to an envelope I hold in my hand, "You have been assigned two targets, and it is imperative that you complete the task within twenty-four hours and return to a designated safe zone," his voice sounded stern and business like, I could tell that he was under stress. _

_"Is there a reason I must return to a safe zone, Master?" I asked quietly. _

_"There is little time to explain that now, you must start your test in five minutes," he quickly checked his watch and looked back at me, grabbing my shoulders in the process. "Listen to me carefully, it is crucial that you follow all of the rules written in this envelope exactly. If you stray from any of them, I will be forced to kill you, do I make myself clear?" _

_"You said 'test', what am I being tested on?" _

_"If you complete this task, I will take you on as my apprentice, you will learn all my tricks and secrets to killing humans and demons. But first you must prove yourself, you have to prove to me that you are worth my time. Complete this test exactly as it is described in your folder and I promise I'll make you my pupil," his voice sounded cold, but I could sense the honesty in his voice. _

_"As you wish, Master." he stood up and took a few steps back, suddenly a fog came forward and swallowed his body, then returned to it's previous state. _

_As soon as he had left my side, the darkness had faded and the city unfolded before my eyes. I had been placed in a discrete alley way just inside the city limits. I found a spot in between two trash cans, opened the envelope he had left for me and read everything written, every map, target details, every rule. I tried to soak in as much information as I could, not wanting to disobey a single rule or miss a single step. He made this test for me so that I could prove my worth, he was finally willing to consider making me his apprentice. The thought alone gave me the energy I needed to find these bitches and exterminate them. I didn't need to know what they did wrong, the Master wanted them dead, so that's what I was going to do. _

I stand at the bottom of a fifteen story building. It looked like it had been ravaged by an intense fire some time ago and left to rot as someone decided it's true fate. This seemed like a good place to hide if you are scared, not many people would have the courage to climb all the way to the top of a building that looked like it could collapse at any given moment. I guess if you are running from a reaper, you have to choose a spot that would seem foolish to inhabit. I have to give the girl some credit; on any other day, I probably would have said 'fuck it' and moved on to another target. Too bad for her that I was on a mission that I had to complete.

I approach the door to building, it sat slightly ajar. Before entering, I entertained myself with the idea of kicking the door off its hingers and running up the stairs screeching like a howler monkey, but I decided against it. At this point in time, it was a safer bet to be stealthy if I wanted to kill my target without her running away or getting busted by the authorities. I slip through the cracked door and slide into the shadows; trying to remember the techniques of the assassin an old childhood friend had taught me many years ago. Step one: silence; dissolve into the darkness and erase your breath. I crept up the stairs, slowly checking every room quickly and quietly. After a few moments of searching, I finally hear the sounds of a young girl crying on one of the top floors and recite the second assassin rule: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements. I sneak into the room silently, using the shadows to hide my movements and try to assess the situation. She had an envelope with a bunch of papers scattered around the floor, two of them were pictures of people and a couple were maps of Death City.

"I d-don't want t-t-to do-ho this!" she mumbled to herself, letting her tears run down her face in copious amounts. "They l-look so n-n-nice!"

Wait for an opening to attack your target. I wait patiently for the girl to look in another direction or bury her face in one of her many papers. After ten minutes of on and off crying, the weeping girl stands up with one of her maps and holds it up to one of the broken windows, trying to confirm her current location. I set the final assassin rule in motion; speed: take out the target before the target notices your presence. Before the girl has a chance to turn around, I merge with her shadow and pull out my dagger. I grab a fist full of her bangs with my left hand and yank her head back, I drag my knife deep across her ivory skin from ear to ear with my right hand. Blood from her arteries pop and send blood squirting all over the cracked window and the blackened walls, it runs down her front and stains her paling skin. A satisfying feeling washes over me and a grin graces these blood-spattered lips of mine, I wipe them clean with a flick of my tongue and drop the dying girl on the floor.

I walk around the pool of blood now forming on the floor and walk over to where the girl's papers lay. I sink to the floor and start gathering the pages when I notice one of the pictures and a spike of fury runs deep through my veins; it was a picture of me.

"What the _**fuck**_ kind of joke is this?! You pinned us against each other?!" I rip the photo to pieces and rise to my feet. The shadows around me deepen and engulf the room, leaking quickly through out the rest of the building, I was losing control of myself quickly. "I'll play your game for now Master, but I'll be damned if I let you use me for your own selfish purposes and welsh on our deal." I can feel my skin start to burn, I search the dead girls bag and find a lighter. I start ripping the dry wood studs from the walls and make a large pile on the main floor, I then walk around the block and siphon gas from the cars and store it in a pail found in the building, the whole process takes me an hour and a half. I stand with the lighter in my hand, the wood thoroughly soaked and a light trail of gas lead to the upper floors and throw it into the pile. I slam the door and start walking away from the now burning site when the sound of a phone goes off in my pocket. I flip open the cell and read the message left for me:

_'Congratulations, you have finished one of your targets. Finish off your second and retreat to the Safe Zone. You will receive further instructions from there.' _

_ -The Grim Reaper _

How many others were given the same instructions as me? Am I only one of Master's potential pupils? I start heading towards my next destination, thinking about the rules along the way. I was told to kill my targets and head to the Safe Zone without killing civilians, but it said nothing about hunting down the others that might be involved in this little test. I might just have enough time to look for a couple other rivals and eliminate some of the competition. My anger subsides just a little, I check the time on my cell and give a little smirk; I have plenty of time left.

So help me God, if anyone else gets in my way, I will fucking end them. I will make them suffer for crossing me.

18 hours remain.

* * *

_SURPRISE! EARLY CHAPTER! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!_

_Woooooh! This chapter was a little dry on the violence and shorter then I usually write, but Maka was trying to make her kills as clean as possible, so she ended things fast! _

_I promise, that won't be the case next time we see her! That bitch is out for BLOOD! Get ready people, shit is hitting the fan! WOOOOH!_

_Thanks for the comments (special shout out to 88KidxMaka88) remember, I can take ANY kind of comments, questions or suggestions! Anything to enhance your reading pleasure, so don't be afraid to drop a thought my way! Willing to put in any violent ideas you might have, if you prefer to PM me, that's cool too! Shout out for those willing to voice their opinions!_

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	16. Demon Slayers

DWTD Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Soul POV **

Things were starting to get far more interesting.

Six hours has elapsed and 14 out of 26 reaper candidates have been eliminated, either by suicide or by the hands of another reaper, the Death room was starting to fill with eager people looking forward to a good show. The room filled up with more fog projections, showing the progress of the test, everyone was assigned to one of the remaining individuals in order to provide extra back up for those who might need it. I had put dibs on watching Maka, her execution of Jacqueline's girl was masterful, if I didn't see her do it with my own eyes, I would have thought Black*Star had interfered in the test.

I sat watching as the young woman burned the building containing her victim to the ground, walking away with a look of pure loathing spread wide acrossr her face. It was both terrifying and arousing; to think that a girl as quiet and reserved as her can break out of her shell so violently. It blew my mind, I couldn't believe how drastically her personality changed. She became ruthless, merciless and blood thirsty; this test was sure to be interesting as long as she stayed in the game.

"What happened to Maka?" I jumped slightly when I noticed Tsubaki standing behind my chair, she looked absolutely shocked, "I thought for sure that she was going to be one of the ones that committed early suicide."

"Are you disappointed she's still in the game?" I asked, knowing her response before she says anything.

"No! Not at all! I'm just... really shocked... she seemed dead set on not killing anyone. Why the sudden change of heart?" her voice seemed concerned, "I mean, look at her! I was her partner for a little over a month and she never showed any sign of hostility towards anyone, she even had problems dissecting a pig in our class! And that was already dead!" her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the girl she thought she once knew, "Look at her! She is covered in blood and committing arson! This isn't Maka!"

"You forget where she comes from," interrupts Kid from my right side, again I jump from the sudden appearance of yet another interloper, "Don't take it to heart, Tsubaki. This definitely isn't the girl you grew to love, the reaper blood running through her body has taken control; this is the power and blood lust of a Demon Slayer." His eyes focused on the girl that now walks down the middle of the street, soaked in a dark red liquid.

"Demon Slayer? I don't understand..." I interjected, "I thought when a Grim splits their soul it only gave the recipricants the powers of a reaper? Isn't there a limit to the amount of energy you can transfer to another individual through that process?"

"Usually there is. A proper transfer will take a small piece of the Grim Reaper's soul and transfer that and a little of it's power to the person he wants to change. I can only speculate at this point, but I think Spirit split his soul in half to make sure Maka had enough strength to heal from her lethal injury." Kid still kept his eyes on the projection, his face was serious and the tone in his voice sounded worried.

"So, what you're saying is that Spirit split his powers evenly with a ten year old girl?!" Tsubaki's voice sounded frantic, her eyes ran with tears, "We have to stop her! That much power could hurt her!"

"There is nothing that can be done," Kid said with some finality, "The damage has already been done. I don't know what Spirit did to awaken her Slayer side, but I hope to hell he knows how to turn it off. I don't know if anyone can stop her if she goes completely rogue..." I looked at the reaper and saw that one of his eyes had switched from gold to red and black, "Her power rivals mine."

I have only seen Kid assess power once before, and that's when we were trying to take down an exceedingly difficult enemy three years ago. Back then, both his eyes had taken on this red and black colouration and his knowledge of the enemy had increased. His eye returned to it's normal gold, but his expression remained stone cold.

"How is that even possible?! She has only had her powers for eight years!" cried Tsubaki. "It usually takes many more years to establish the ability to control that amount of energy, how can she get that strong without training?"

"She has an incredible power source. Demon Slayers are nothing like normal reapers, they handle their energy differently. It's not necessary of them to constantly train their bodies to deal with the power switch because they're born with a filter in their bodies that processes all of it for them. Once the energy has been filtered, it needs to be burnt off; otherwise the build up of power can result in a major melt down. This is why Demon Slayers are so hard to find, they usually die in childhood. Grim reapers cannot make Slayers, no one can. They are a rare breed, because they are created by birth."

"Wait, so what you're tying to say-"

"Maka was born a Slayer. Her father linked them together in order to awaken her dormant powers, but in the process he opened up a portal between them. Every time he killed a demon, he gained some of it's power and as a result of their bond, Maka gain some of that power as well. He was able to adjust his body to deal with the power change, but Maka was still young and couldn't take the increase in strength; resulting in a rampage..." Kid looked at the both of us, "Remember, most of this is just speculation, it is an educated guess and nothing more."

"How did her rampages stay secret?" asked the timid female reaper to my left, "There is only so much you can conceal when it comes to death."

"Spirit said she only targeted people he himself was after, I don't know if she shares some kind of telepathic link with her father in order to get the required information, but at this point I'm starting to think anything is possible. He would have realized she used her powers shortly after she committed the execution because he would have gained the same power as her."

"So she killed Demons at her young age?" I asked, completely awe struck at the information I was hearing, "Without any assistance?"

"Yes. Spirit confirmed that she has killed at least 15 mid to slow levelled demons. She was caught killing a few times and the servants of the murdered bastards came for her blood. Ofcourse, her father was more then capable of dealing with low standing demoniacally possessed humans."

"How was Maka contained though? I heard she would completely lose it against those demons and wouldn't stop until every last piece of them was crushed into nothing..." Patty had told me about a couple of demons that had been reduced to a pile of liquid; bones and all. She then later confirmed with Alburn that it was his darling daughter that committed the crime.

"He has some kind of connection with the Slayer side of Maka. I can't be certain, but while in this state, I don't think she acknowledges Spirit as her father. I don't know how, but he is able to dominate her wild personality and return her to a calm, relaxed state. She shares a lot of his power, but he is still able to control his energy better than her and is therefore stronger, but just barely."

There was silence between the three of us for a few moments as we all tried to thoroughly process what we were just told. The small blond girl that swore she would never harm another being, the weak little girl that was captured and almost raped by a demon, the book worm named Maka; she was as powerful as a Grim Mother fucking Reaper.

"Just how powerful is that father of hers? I mean, she has half his power, how strong was he before the soul split?" I finally broke the silence, this whole thing was getting out of hand.

"His true power was never recorded. He is a hard man to get a hold of, because of his constant moving. He was never properly tested. He completed all of his hunts, killing dangerous demons without much trouble, he wasn't investigated because no one saw him as a serious threat." Kid replied, he was starting to get frustrated, I could hear it in his voice.

"So this man was taking on Demons single handedly and know one thought for even a minute that this man might be ridiculously powerful? Seriously, what the fuck was everyone thinking?!" I was in shock. Tsubaki never spoke out against Kid, or anyone for that matter; now she was nearly in his face demanding answers to questions that he hardly understood himself. I had always heard of extremely powerful reapers being carefully monitored, just in case they ever try to seize power over the Grim Reapers, I heard of the types of tests they put them through to make sure they weren't reaching an obscene power level.

"They were thinking that they didn't want to piss off one of the very few Demon Slayers they had left," said Kid with a little bit of contempt in his voice, "He is an asset to any team he joins, he is constantly going out of his way to make things get cleaned up and done on time. He is generally very quick about his work, it has never taken him this long to complete a mission. So why would we ever put him through the hassle of power testing?"

"How did Maka manage to go unnoticed for so many years then?" Tsubaki questions started turning into vicious attacks, frustration starting to appear on her usually calm face, "She has a lot of pent up power that had to be released at one point! How did he get away with hiding this for so long?" Her voice was starting to rise and others were starting to turn their attention to us.

"Please calm yourself, Tsubaki," the reaper said in a low hiss, "I couldn't tell you... It might be due to his constant travelling, he could have done many things to alleviate the pressure coming from Maka. He could have created fake demons and used the spike in power levels as an excuse, mean while he was draining the building energy in her. He already admitted she killed actual demons as well, I'm sure that cleared some of the power. How he drained the rest; I really don't know. I have tried to get answers from Spirit, but he seems reluctant to cooperate at this time."

A loud ring in the room signalled yet another death of a potential reaper, Kid's attention was drawn to the fog projector that was guarded by Harvar. Tsubaki took her leave and returned to her own duties shortly after Kid left, still fuming from the lack of sufficient answers. I was left alone to watch a barely visible figure in the fog. My mind was drawn back to the thought of getting closer to this dangerous girl, testing her powers and exploring more of her.

* * *

_3 Days in a row? Holy cow! _

_Things are going to start going back to normal after this (I hope), I have to finish my Halloween costume still! AHHH!_

_I hope this clears so stuff up! I know some people have been really confused about what has been going, so here is a little back story!_

_Back to Maka during the next Chapter! We will explore the insides of some more people! (literal insides!)_

_You know the drill my friends, comments, questions and suggestions in the box below or a PM for those too shy to post it up!_

_Special shout out to goldenravish: I completely agree, this side of Maka is kinda awesome! _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	17. Side Bar

DWTD Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I do not own the song 'Victimized' by Linkin Park, I claim no ownership of the lyrics._

* * *

**Maka POV **

_'No regret for the confidence betrayed _

_No more hiding in shadow _

_'Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid _

_Time has come for you.' _

I have been stalking this person for the last two hours. Daylight has finally shown itself and it has made things quiet a bit more difficult, I no longer have the shadows to protect me; only the harsh truth of the sun. I spent my night and early morning scouring the city looking for anyone that might show signs of strength or power that would make them a candidate for this test. After about three hours of looking, I finally came across a young male that had a file folder that looked a lot like the ones given to my-now dead target and I. Although it seemed like a bit of a long shot, I followed him for a bit just to see if he did anything and within 30 minutes of stalking him, he found and killed an innocent looking woman. I knew he had to be one of the people I needed to find, so I followed him and waited for the perfect chance to eliminate him.

Thirteen Hours Remain.

_'They're acting like they want a riot, it's a riot I'll give them.' _

He looked nervous; constantly looking behind his back with his wide, cold eyes and his very pale face. Although he looked scared, I could tell he meant business. The way he took out his target was enough to get me excited, I wanted to truly test that strength of his. From what I could see, he was fast and able to adapt to changes in a situation with precise and swift execution; he had definitely killed before this, unlike my last victim. He wasn't part of my task list, but he has killed and that made him fair game in my eyes. I think it's about time I had a little fun, to hell with his rules; he will be part of a much greater prize. My head tilts to one side and a grand smile cracks across this dark face of mine.

_'As the sound climbs higher on this violent rhythm.' _

The young man makes his way into a secluded alley and follows it down to a shady looking pub, it's open sign barely noticeable under the thick layers of dust and grease on the windows. After I hear the door close behind him, I start making my way towards the pub, my body was trembling with excitement, it felt light and airy, like I could float away. He couldn't have picked a better place to hide, the shadows that surrounded this place were thick and all consuming, the deepness of the dark would drown the screams and make for easy disposal. This was without a doubt, hell on Earth, a paradise for the wicked; I planned to accept what this divine darkness had to offer and take my prey into the great beyond. I can feel the ecstasy run fluidly through my tainted veins and I drink in one last breath of clean air before kicking in the pub door.

_' For you snakes in the grass, supplying the venom.' _

"I thought you might never show yourself," says the young man quietly, he has already set fire to all the lanterns in the pub and found a seat at the bar. His eyes don't leave the light colored folder in front of him, "Are you here to kill me?" his voice echoes through the empty pub; no bartender, no patrons, not even rodents lived in this hollow place. The thick layer of dust on every surface was enough to tell me that this place had been abandoned long ago.

"Well, I guess that depends," I say with a voice sweet enough to comatose a diabetic, "Are you part of the Master's test?'

His eyes glance quickly up at me as he flips open the folder and places a hand on one of the papers, "I have already taken out both of my targets, what business do you have with me?"

"Tsk, tsk. You are avoiding my question, young man," a giggle escapes these lips of mine. One hand is placed upon my plump lips as the other closes the door and cuts out all natural daylight. "I will answer you question only after you respond to mine!"

His eyes darken, he gets to his feet and faces me; murder and annoyance was engraved in those cold grey eyes of his. I could feel myself getting wet just thinking of what I could do to him; or better yet, what he could do to me. I haven't had a really good opponent in quite some time, even that demon I met the last time I was awake seemed pathetic. I needed his heat and his power, I wanted to feel him inflict pain on me and I wanted to taste my own blood again; nothing made me feel more alive.

I took a few steps towards him, my strides are small but carried loud in the cramped, dank pub. "So how about it, baby? You wanna play?" As hard as I tried, I just couldn't keep the desire out of my voice, my need was greater then even I expected. I stood waiting for a response and nearly fainted once I saw a grin spread across his face; he stood just a few feet away from me and examined my body with hunger. I could feel his wants and needs, his eyes spoke tales that words never could and I knew from that very moment that I was going to get exactly what I asked for.

_'I ain't scared of your teeth, I admire what's in em.' _

"I'm part of his test, I'm actually just about at my safe zone. I thought I might reward myself with a little drink before heading there, but I guess I can wait just a few more minutes," he pulls a gun from behind his back and aims it at my face, "Just another pawn I can move off the board!" I hear him pull the trigger three times and I can feel the vibrations coming from the bullets as the travel towards me. I dodge all three with a slight step to the right, I then lunge forward and swing my fist at his face, he responds with a quick block and a punch of his own. "Well, isn't this a surprise! You're a fast little bitch, ain't cha?" his fist connects with my stomach, the strength of which sends me flying backwards. I manage to get to my knees when a boot comes flying by and strikes my back, returning my face to the cold hard floor for a second time.

He walked across the room to where I lay and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling me up slowly. "Now, where is that pretty smile of yours? Didn't you want this?" he said with a grin and yet another quick jab to the stomach, not letting go of my hair. My green eyes lock with his dark grey and it takes my breath away; it seems like it's been forever since I have felt real pain, very few living beings on this planet are able to inflict any damage on me, but this man is different. The man punches me twice more and tosses me up before delivering a round-house kick to my chest, I am sent flying into a near by table, smashing it to bits and creating a cloud of dust and wood pieces that covers my beaten body.

_'Keep 'em waiting in the shadows there, thinking they hidden.' _

"I'm not done yet baby!" his arm comes barreling through the dust and pulls me forward violently, he lifts my small body in an arch and slams my face into the floor with enough force to break my nose, blood pours from both nostrils as I try to look up at him. I receive a kick to the face and then to my mid section. The blow knocks the wind from my lungs, I can taste some blood in mouth, but I'm unsure if it is from my nose or some other part of my body. This just keeps getting better.

"Maybe if you cry hard enough, I will put an end to you soon!" the cackling laugh filled the toxic air, echoing in my ears and lifting this dead heart of mine. I have heard this pleasure many times before; the cockiness of these fools is enough to get me off, their seer stupidity is their ultimate downfall. He uses his foot to turn me over and look into my blood soaked face, I can see his excitement, his love of pain and the greed that consumes his heart. It is as if I am looking into a mirror. My mind is brought back to Earth with a rib shattering stomp and a half decent punch to the face, it seems as if he is starting to go easier on me. Well isn't that a shame.

"Maybe if you start hitting me like a man, I will be kind enough to cry for you," I mutter from underneath his foot.

"What? I have been _**FUCKING**_ you up! Look at yourself, bitch!" again, he grabs a hand full of hair, only this time, he drags me to a bathroom and smashes my head into the mirror, blood now smearing the greasy surface. "You are inches from death! How can you say that I have not been hitting you like a man?!" his words are nasty, I could hear the murder in his voice and see contempt in this face; I can only have a little more fun before he tries to kill me. The pissed off candidate throws me to the floor and knees my side on the way down.

_'But the truth is you don't have the stomach to get em.' _

"Was I mistaken? Am I a fool?" his voice rang out above me, his boot came crashing down on my spine. I uttered a soft cry and I received another stomp, "I thought for a moment there you might actually pose some kind of threat to me, I mean not many people can dodge a bullet, let alone three. I guess you are all bark and no bite! I'll put you down like the bitch that you are!" there was a slicing through the air above me as I rolled to avoid a certain spine crunching kick. I decide that I have had enough of him and I flip myself up using my arms, I stand cornered in the back of a bathroom next to a long line of urinals.

"So you still have some strength? Well good for you! It's too late now though, I have already inflicted way too much damage for you to recover! You are as good as dead!" he starts running at me, his fist drawn and ready to strike but before he knew what was going on, I was behind him.

"I thought I might have a little fun with you before continuing with the test," I kick out his knees and watch him stumble to the floor, "You seemed like you might have been different from all the others that I have faced before," his hands brace his fall, but I quickly kick the back of his head and send his face hurtling forward. "Unfortunately, you are like every other before you, pathetic and _so_-"I stomp the back of his head with my boot with every word said, "_FUCKING- ARROGANT_!" I can hear a sickening crunch with the last kick and I decide to flip him over to make sure I didn't kill him. I let out a sigh of relief when I see him taking deep breaths.

_'Go on already, hit em! Yeah, you gotta be kiddin'.' _

"Now, about that comment you made about putting me down," I smile nice and wide for the dazed man and sit on his chest, leaning forward so I am only inches from his face, "I believe we are going to have to discuss that matter," I back away from his face but stay seated on his struggling chest. My eyes are locked onto his, they are as wide as my smile, I bring my hand to my nose and crack it back into it's original position. The man's face becomes pale fast and his eyes scream the fear his voice cannot. "What's wrong, Mister? Cat gotcha tongue?" with my left hand I grab a dagger I keep hidden and with my right I reach into his mouth, pull out his tongue and cut it off. I have just set a timeline for myself; kill this motherfucker before he bleeds to death.

"Oops, I guess I should have kept that in there if I wanted to discuss shit with you," I examine the bloody muscle and give a quick glance back to the poor bastard beneath me, "Oh well, I guess what's done is done! I was getting pretty sick of your voice anyway!" I throw the tongue carelessly behind me and grab his face. "I think it's time to repay you for some of the fun that you were kind enough to have with me! It's time to play!" I toss my dagger into one of the urinals and stand, I stomp my foot into his stomach and listen to his cries. It's like music to my ears.

_'Wanna talk about a victim, Imma put you there with 'em!' _

I lift the already crippled fool by the throat and hold him above me, admiring the pain and suffering as he struggles to release himself. With a slight sway of my arm, I send the man flying across the bathroom and through the brick wall, back into the main pub. I slowly make my way over to the hole in the wall and climb through, by the time I make it to the other side, my prey has dragged his body over to a near-by chair and was attempting to lift himself to his feet, while spitting out copious amounts of blood. I sneak up behind his and whisper gently into his ear.

"Awe, are you planning to end the fun so soon?" he whips his head around and his eyes widen in horror. I take his hair and cram his face into the chair he is using to support his weight, I then throw him to the floor and laugh. "No, no, my pet, we are far from over! Remember all the shit you did to me? I have given you a matching nose, but I think there was another bone of mine you broke, now which one was that again?" I watch with amazement as he struggles to put as much distance between us as he can, lifting himself up and crawling away at a slightly faster pace. His once proud, arrogant voice had now become fevered chokes and sobs, I let out a deafening laugh and close the gap between us. "Oh yes, it was the RIB!" I kick him as hard as I can and send him flying towards the ceiling, but stop him mid-way with a hard elbow to his spine, his scream fills the pub. I bask in the pure ecstasy that is his pain, all of this is almost too much for me.

"I also believe you gave me a special kind of kick, let me show you how it's REALLY done!" I grab his shirt and toss him into the air and deliver a spinning round-house kick directly to his stomach. The force launches him across the room and through the bar, his body smashing into the bottles and sending glass and liqueur flying, raining down on his paralyzed body. "Don't tell me the fun is over already!" I jump up onto a small fragment of the bar that remained intact and looked down at hi,. I can see his body heaving and struggling to survive and a wave of disappointment comes crashing down around me; I think he has taken as much damage as his body can take.

I let out a loud sigh and yank the man out from behind the bar and toss him to the floor on the other side, "You sadden me, you know? All that talk and you couldn't even handle half the damage you inflicted!" I stand above him, I grab him by the front of his shirt and bring his face to mine. His mouth was ajar and his eyes looked hollow; he was breathing, but just slightly. "It's like talking to a god-damned ham sandwich, only I'd get more from the actual sandwich..." I mumble to myself before snapping his neck and letting him fall to the floor. I grab an undamaged bottle of Vodka and open it, I take a long swig and toss the remaining contents at the wall and watching it explode. I look around the bar and assess the damage; there is no way of repairing the damage before someone comes in. I decide yet again to set the place on fire, because fire is the best cleansing agent.

As I walk away from the flames, I look through my own folder for the address of the old woman I am supposed to be targeting next. I doubt she will be nearly as much fun as that man was, whoever he actually was.

_'No regret for the confidence betrayed _

_No more hiding in shadow _

_'Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid _

_Time has come for you.'_

* * *

_ watch?v=yICai9wwRl4_

_Watch this, 'cause I know a lot of you want to do this to me! Holy hell, over a week for this chapter! What they hell have I been up to?! I really hope you all like this, I was inspired by Linkin Park's new remastered album, I will post the link to the song I was listening to and hopefully you can get a really good feeling from it! I know I did! _

_Shout out to Anonymous Guest and Hallow17! _

_ watch?v=yQcjNjQ3Vyg_

_Thanks so much for all your feed back! It is all awesome! Keep it up! _

_Don't be afraid to leave a comment, question or suggestion in the box below! I will definitely try my best to incorporate it into the story! _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


	18. Stage One Complete

DWTD Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater of any of its characters._

* * *

**Maka POV **

"You're here for me, aren't you?" spoke a cracked, gentle voice from behind a large wooden rocking chair. She was facing the setting sun, so I could only make out a vague outline of the woman; she appeared short, most of the hairs on her head were gone and instead replaced with dark spots. "Why don't you come and watch this sunset with me? It would be nice to have some company in my final hours."

I hesitate; unsure if this is some kind of trap or a secret test. My movements are slow and careful, my guard remains up as I stand next to the old woman; she doesn't glance over to me once during the process.

"I have been in this damn nursing home for 12 years, I told my son I wasn't go to die any time soon and the little prick didn't believe me," I looked down to see her face. She had wrinkles that spread miles, loose skin on every part of her face and a silver mustache to boot But her eyes showed something completely different, they showed youth, adventure, and mayhem. What this woman lacked in physical strength, she made up with in intellect and it was obvious just from the glisten in those bright blue eyes.

"If you know why I'm here, why not call out for help?" I tilt my head in her direction, my curiosity was starting to arise.

"I am ninety six years old, if I have to live through another god-damned birthday, another Christmas or mother's day, I might just try to kill myself again," her face darkened and told nothing but the truth.

"Again, eh?"

"Yes, I have attempted at least once every year since my asshole husband kicked the bucket. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for leaving me behind..." a tear ran down her flaking cheek and the back of her hand was there to catch it quickly. "Enough of this, let's get down to business, shall we?" for the first time, her bright blues clash with my green and something snaps inside of me.

_**No! I can't do it! I can't kill! **_

I shook my head and rid my mind of such childish thoughts, my focus returned to the woman sitting next to me. "What business do you have with me?"

"Don't fuck around with me, young lady! I can see it in your eyes, you're a grim reaper!" the once weak voice was growing stronger, confidence and an overwhelming feeling of authority dripped from her words and again struck a bad cord with me.

_**I'm not a reaper! I'm not a killer! I won't do it! **_

"So, how exactly does this work? Can I just kill myself off or do you have to do it?"

I look away. I don't know anymore. I came here with the plan to rip her to pieces, and I know exactly how it sounds. I just can't do it, something is restless inside of me, this voice won't leave me alone. I don't even know how to mercy kill...

_**I guess I should have ask Tsubaki about that, huh? Whelp, too late now! We might as well just call it a day and await our punishment! **_

I can't lose. There are still too many questions unanswered. I won't throw down my life after all that I have been through, and what about this poor woman? She is literally begging for death, I cannot leave her to live, her soul will become corrupt and she will birth a demon. Although the thought of having another demon to face is exciting, her power is pathetic, and she would be incredibly weak.

"Are you still alive or what?" the harsh voice of the old woman brought be back yet again, she had a scowl on her face and bitterness in her voice, "I don't want to die of boredom, so could you just fucking do it already?"

"How would you prefer to die?" I mumble, the voices still strong and pestering in my head.

_**She doesn't need to die, she still has some time! **_

"I asked that question five minutes ago! I don't care, as long as it's quick and painless, please," another tear races down her cheek, but there was no hand to catch it. Her voice pleaded, her body trembled but her eyes spoke the truth of the situation; she wanted to die. "I have lived a long, beautiful life. I have lived past all three of my children and a few grand children. The man that I had spent seventy years with died in my arms, and I knew from that moment onwards that I wasn't nearly strong enough to survive on my own. I have asked many people for help, but no one saw things as I did, they called me delusional, tried diagnosing me with dementia. I am not crazy, I'm just not fit for this world anymore."

I was in shock, never I had heard a person beg for death in this manner. She wanted her pain to disparate, she wanted to leave her shattered remains behind. "You realize that there is nothing on the other side? There are no puffy clouds, no angels with wings, no beloved husband or children. It will be an eternal sleep. Are you sure you are ready to give up all your memories for nothingness?"

The woman looked confused for a moment, then slowly stood to her feet with the help of a cane and yet again glared at me with determined eyes. "What part of 'I'm not fit for this world' are you not understanding? I am done. I died years ago, but this cursed body still remains. Are you a goddamn reaper or not?"

I gave the woman a small smile, the voice in my head was finally starting to recede, my cause was greater than her doubts. This woman wants to die, why the fuck have I been skipping around this?

_**She doesn't know what she really wants! **_

No. She damn well knows what she wants, her eyes justify my cause, she has her heart set on the end. I will give her the sweet deliverance that she has been craving for so long. I will guide her to eternal slumber. "My apologies, it's not every day I come across such a willing target! Now then," I place my hand on her shoulder and look her directly in the eyes, "I will end it in an instant, do you have any last words?"

Large tears came in steady streams down her face, a wide smile formed there as well. "Thank you," she closed her eyes for the last time. I gathered a large sum of energy within my body and propelled it into the old woman's body through my hand on her shoulder, it was done in an instant. The result of the energy transfer was a massive explosion, bits of flesh and bone scattered every where, blood drenched everything within 30 feet. The blast was silent, but messy. "Good night Elva, you are with your husband now," I chuckle to myself as I walk towards the sunset in the direction of the safe zone.

1 hour remains.

* * *

**Soul POV **

"_This is horse shit!_ How can you allow this! She should be _disqualified_!"

A young man stood in front of Kid, he has been yelling at him for the past ten minutes, furious that his candidate was wiped out by another. His hands were curled into fists and his body was shaking, I don't think I have ever seen Kilik so pissed off before.

"It was completely his own fault, the rules were clear; finish your targets and return to your safe zone. If he hadn't stopped for a drink, he would have advanced to the next stage." Kid's voice was claim and straight forward, the look on his face said he was dine with this conversation, and yet he continued to argue with the ill tempered reaper.

"**UGGGGH! THAT GIRL CHEATED**!" Kilik screamed, his voice attracted attention yet again. Whatever patience had was gone in that instant, he took a quick step forward an delivered a heavy blow to Kilik's stomach and he was sent flying into the darkness.

"Patty," spoke the frozen lord.

"My lord," Patty came rushing forward and knelt in before her god, her eyes looking directly into his face.

"When that dumbass awakens, be sure to remind him who the boss is," he turned his back to her and walked to his desk. Pure delight shone down on Patty, her eyes lit up and a cracked smile sprang to her lips; she saw his hidden message and embraced it with open arms.

"It would be my pleasure, master," she was gone almost as fast as Kilik, in search of some violent fun.

Most of the other reapers had returned due to their candidates completion or death, there was only five minutes until the official end of the round, but the test had finished. Only six candidates remained, twenty had been slaughtered in the process. To my immense joy, Maka Alburn finished with twenty five minutes to spare, I could barely contain my excitement. As if on cue, I could see Spirit emerge from the shadows, walking with a pale face towards Kid.

"Alburn! Yo, old man!" I shout, standing and walking towards him, I had a large smile on my face. "That is one hell of a daughter you have-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Eater," he interrupted harshly, "I am not in the mood for your shit." He turned to Kid, "How many passed?"

"Possibly six, it completely depends on your answer to my next question," Kid was focused on the man that had just approached him, "You gave your daughter pills, what were they?"

Spirit's face darkened, he reached into his pocket and threw a bottle at the young lord. His eyes filled with tears as he responded to the aforementioned question. "It's a cyanide pill, I wasn't lying to Maka. If she died, I planned to eat as many as it took to kill me."

I was in shock, and by the look on Kid's face, he was as well. "You gave your daughter a cyanide pill? You were willing to let her die?" fury was rising up in Kid's voice, his face was slowly starting to match his voice, "Just one of these is enough to kill someone!"

"Not a Demon Slayer," muttered Spirit, "I tried when I lost Kami, I ate an entire bottle. I suffered horrible pain, but recovered fast-"

"**YOU ARE A FOOL**!" the grim reached forward and grabbed the front of Spirit's clothes and dragged him in the middle of then desk to meet with his face, "You have _**NO FUCKING IDEA **_how this could have reacted with her system! You don't know if it was digested! What if she is safe as a Demon Slayer but dies when she returns to her normal state?"

The idea hadn't occurred to me, but what if it was true? Could all my fun be over so soon?

"I have given her those pills before, and she survives with minimal damage. Don't you see? If I didn't do it, she would have died any way! The poison entering her body was enough to trigger her Slayer side, it won't let her die if it has a chance to save her. If I didn't use the pills, she could have shot or hung herself, a sudden kill shot would end her!"

"She survived a bullet once, why not a second time, " I pipe in, mildly confused with what I was hearing.

"I split my soul to save her that one time, it couldn't be done again..."

"But she's a slayer, it's a form of reaper and bullets don't work on us-"

"She's not full reaper," Kid answers that question, his hand still tightly holding Spirit's clothing, "If she is in her human form, she is mortal. It's only when her alter ego kicks in that she becomes immortal."

"That makes no fucking sense, how can her body change so rapidly?" my head was starting to hurt from all the confusion. This had to be the stupidest shit I have ever heard. "She still has the power within her, why can't she just use it to save herself?"

"She doesn't know it's there," this time it was Alburn that answered though gritted teeth, "Maka can't use her inner energy to save herself if she doesn't know it's there. That's why a slow death is better for her, when she passes out it allows for her Slayer side to come forward and take control without a power struggle," he glances quickly towards the darkness and back again to Kid.

"How do you return her back to her original state?" Kid asks, slowly loosening his grip, his eyes remained focused on the man in front of him.

"You can't, she will return to her original state when she has run out of energy..."

"Wait a sec," the full truth finally dawns on me, my stomach turns, "So she could be in the middle of a battle to the death and her power could run out? Then what? She just turns back to normal?" it is my turn to take a hold of Spirit, I yank him from Kid and punch him in the face, never letting go of his clothing.

"It depends on the situation, if she save a little energy, she will remain conscious, if all of it is depleted, she will black out..." his voice becomes low and tears run down his face.

"She has passed this portion of the test, but she has used a large amount of power and the targets are only going to get stronger. I hope you realize what you have done Spirit, you may have just made Maka's death more painful..." Kid sits back down behind his desk and I release the red headed asshole. I don't know why, but the thought of losing Maka before I get a real chance to test her strength is weighing on me more than it should. Is there another reason, or am I just pissed at her ignorant father?

* * *

_Hiiiyaa! _

_So another week, another disappointing lack of updates... Sorry guys, I have been OBSESSIVELY been watching another anime called Fairy Tail, if you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it! (Japanese voices are better, but if you watch the Funimation version the main character is voice by the same guy that does Kid in Soul Eater and the female main character is Patty!) _

_Major thanks and shout outs go to LeprechaunGreen, Serina, 88KidxMaka88, Infernal Blossom and Hallow17! Hope this clears up some stuff! _

_So yeah! No promises, but I'm hoping to get back to the original time frame for releasing chapters! I know some people have been kinda upset with the lack of story, but hopefully that will change! _

_As usual, you can ask me any questions don't be afraid! If I don't respond to your questions right away, it might be because I am explaining it in the next chapter or it reveals a bit too much, but I will definitely try my best! So leave your questions, comments or suggestions in the box below! _

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!  
_


	19. Round Two Begins With A Bang

DWTD Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater of any of it's characters._

* * *

**Soul POV**

_I held her close, her soft skin was warming up rapidly beneath my wondering hands and she let out quiet moans while they went to work. She was only in her panties, her bra thrown to the floor long ago in the midst of our heated exploration. My hands caressed the pale flesh on her side and goose bumps followed my fingers as the slowly made their way up to her plump little breasts, her nipples hardening as my hands approached. My lips found hers, my tongue parting her virgin lips and ravaging the inside of her mouth, her moans deepened and she started to kiss back with just as much hunger. I placed one hand behind her head to intensify the kiss as the other circled the sensitive nub, her breathing became short and frantic. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither one of us giving into the other. I pushed her back into a wall, lifting her up and draping her around my waist, my hard-on rubbing against her, my need was overwhelming..._

"Soul..."

_I finally removed my lips, only to shower her jaw and neck with hard kisses. Her voice echoed in the small room, her breathing heavy and her eyes stayed closed. She dug her nails into my shoulders and dragged them down my back as she started moving her pelvis along my erection, stiffening me more than I thought possible..._

"Soul!"

_"Please, I need you!" her small voice begged, her eyes screamed for a release that I would be more than happy to give her, but not before having a bit more fun. My lips crash on to hers yet again, awarding me with yet another throated moan from the blond against the wall, she nipped and sucked on my bottom lip. It was getting harder and harder not to fuck her, my sanity was nearly gone. I slipped a hand down the front of her panties, reaching down to her wet core and rubbing her clit. Her hips circled my hands as her moans become cries, my fingers rubbed faster and faster, they were dripping with her juices. I slipped two fingers into her and watched her body tremble against me, her hands flying all over my body, caressing me mindlessly in her blind lust. "Oh god, Soul!"_

_Soul..._

**"SOUL!"**

A sudden pain in the side of my head brought me back to Earth. Some how during the observation of the second round, I had let my thoughts wander away from where they should have been. The remaining candidates were once again set loose in the city, only this time they were told to reap only each other- no specific target, just find your peers and murder them. Usually Kid would have another challenge before setting them loose like this, but I guess with only six remaining candidates, it's a little hard to dwindle it down without just calling the test to an end.

**"Welcome back to the land of the living, dude!"** came the booming voice of Black*Star, we were sitting on the roof of a low rise building watching his candidate beat the shit out of Mifune's. **"You should know better then to ignore the mighty BLACK*STAR!**" his laugh startled the fighters below as they became aware of our presence.

"Good job jackass, you distracted your fighter," I growled, my voice had a hint of annoyance in it. Not only did that asshole hit me, but with his loud voice he caused his own fighter to stop attacking and he took a hard hit. I swear, this guy is completely idiotic. I watch the fight closely, waiting for any foul play and secretly cursing Kid and Spirit for teaming up on me and forbidding my trailing of the Alburn girl. I wanted to see how far her power would take her, I wanted to see her inner demon slayer annihilate yet another powerful opponent and I wanted to watch her agile body dance in the crimson rain she loved to expose. This isn't cool, I am starting to lose my mind to a girl that I barely know and no matter how far I go or how much chaos I try to surround myself in, I slip into the mesmerizing idea of exploring every inch of her being. Just before I start to travel back to the place that I crave so much, a sudden explosion behind me drags me back to reality and the after shock nearly knocks Black*Star and I off the roof we're on.

"What the fuck was _that_?" yells Mifune from a different rooftop, using one of his Katana to hold him in place. The candidates fighting below stop what they are doing and look up at us, they are covered in bits of debris from the explosion with confused expressions on their face.

"I don't know, does anyone know who's fighting over there?" I shout over the sounds of screams and a blazing fire, "Kid is going to lose his shit! This was supposed to be a test of stealthy eradication!" I stood next to Black*Star, if I wasn't standing next to him I would have thought for sure that he was the culprit. Although he could be the stealthiest member of our group when he tried, sometimes he just couldn't help but be the center of attention; which generally lead to giant explosions like this. Before Black*Star or Mifune could reply to my question, Kid was suddenly right next to us, a look of panic on his usually calm face. "Kid, what-"

"There's not much time to explain things! Mifune, I need you to take these men back to the Death Room and seal the door way, **NOW**!" his voice was frenzied, what ever was happening was big; I have never seen Kid in such a state. Without a word, Mifune jumped from his roof top and grabbed the two men, then proceeded to dissolve into the darkness.

"**What about the others?**" Inquired a confused Black*Star, his eyes shifting between the fire in the distance and the pale Reaper Lord standing between us.

"There are only three other reapers outside of the room besides you two-"

"Wait, there are supposed to be nine of us total watching the battles," I interrupt, hoping to hell he doesn't say what I'm thinking. The sudden cold look he gives me tells me what his words probably couldn't at this moment and panic now invades my being as well. "Who is it? Are they..."

"Azusa, Harvar and Sid are dead, along with the two candidates they were watching," Kid said with angry and pain, his body was trembling and although I could tell he was horribly upset, no tears came. "The culprits attacked with wicked force that was just too much for them to handle. From what I could see, it was just one shot that ended it all in an instant."

Black*Star's confusion deepened and a touch of fury was now present on his boyish face,** "I thought reapers were near invincible, how the hell can they kill three with one attack?"** his fists raised with his voice, the more Black*Star's volume goes up, the pumped for a fight he becomes. This situation was escalating quickly and the longer we stood here, the worse things were bond to get. I lock eyes with Kid and our thoughts became one; time was of the essence and we were wasting it away. Together Kid and I take off, leaving a stunned Black*Star behind, "Who killed them?" the words fell from my lips as we bounded from roof top to roof top, our steps silent against the sounds of destruction. Our once quiet test was ripped apart and put on display for the rest of the world to see, never has this happened in all my years as a reaper and from what I have heard from Kid, it has never happened while he has been reaper lord.

**"Will someone please tell me what the _FUCK_ is happening here?"** Black*Star had caught up to us, his confusion was turning to anger as he ran along side Kid.

"It's the demons you have been hunting, Soul. They are on a war path. It has taken far too long to get the girl they originally wanted and their Lord has become impatient. They are planning on doing the summoning ceremony tonight and they will use the first virgin they come across. I don't think they realize yet that Maka is excruciatingly close, if they get to her first, the power she contains will revive the master with enough strength to wipe us all out!"

I couldn't believe this; it was all my fault. If only I had caught them sooner, if only I had put just a little more effort into tracking down leads, I might have been able to stop them. Then there was Maka, although I barely knew the girl, I definitely didn't want to see any harm come to her. I needed to find her first, I needed to take away the chance for her to become nothing more then a power source for a Demon God. I leave Kid's side and start looking in another direction, I will leave the destroyed area for him to investigate; if he finds anything he can inform me as I search.

I'm coming for you mother fuckers, you might be able to kill three of my comrades, but I can promise you won't be able to get past me. Let's dance.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter!_

_I wanted to put Maka POV in here, but there is going to be a lot so I thought that I might as well put it all into the next chapter! The next one should bring us back to the beginning! Sweet closure! The next chapter will most likely be a long one, so expect a little bit of a delay with the update: Sorry, but work has been killer and all I need to catch up with all the damn house work I have been neglecting due to certain shows **coughSoulEaterandFairyTailcough**_

_Hope you liked the slight lemon in the beginning of this one, there will definitely be more! (if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I`m not gonna change it!) I feel that I am rushing things a bit with Soul, but just to clarify, it isn't love yet, just lust!_

_Hope you guys liked this chapter! Shout outs to 88KidxMaka88 and Hallow17! I appreciate all the support you guys are giving me! Thank you to all those who liked and/or faved this story! I'll try my best not to disappoint you! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, question or suggestion! I will try to answer you to the best of my abilities!_

_Thank you for reading Dancing With The Devil! See ya next time!_


End file.
